City of Ascension
by L.Aguila
Summary: "You do know that the institute is in pieces." The words have startled Tessa. She had just landed on the American soil after so many years. Yet, her responsibilities as a Shadowhunter had been calling her once more. Was she ready to protect and love the people she had turned a way from in the past?
1. Prequel - Blackfriars Bridge

**The Mortal Instruments and The Infernal Devices Crossover**

**Blackfriars Bridge**

_**A Prequel to City of Ascension**_

**Author's Note:**

**If you haven't read The Infernal Devices Trilogy_ (Clockwork Angel, Clockwork Prince and Clockwork Princess), all _by Cassandra Clare, I advice you not to read this. Be spoilt at your own risk.**

_Yes, I have decided to include the prequel._

_I feel like it's more organized this way._

_This part of the story _does _have a separate fanfic._

_I'll have the one-shot here so it's easier to associate._

* * *

Blackfriar's Bridge, 2008

The cold London weather had suddenly made the day gloomy and sad. The sky was thick with grey, and the streets were filled with people walking in coats. It will have to rain soon, and Tessa hoped that the heavens will give her a little more time to sit and wait. She tucked her long, brown hair behind her ears as the wave of strong and cold breeze caressed her face. It was unbelievable. She had been alive for hundreds of years and she still manages to control her sanity. Things have changed and gone right in front of her, but she left young and unchanging, always grounded to the Earth as its permanent prisoner. It would have been dull if Magnus was not there, of course. She had traveled to Paris and many other beautiful places with him, the way she usually had wanted to since she was a little girl. Will could not leave the Institute at the time, of course. He had his duties.

Perhaps she hoped that the Angels would bring down a curse on her, bound to the Institute—if it were the only way to never lose Will forever. She had chosen to leave most of what she had known of the Shadow World after Will was gone, she didn't want to ever look back. Lucie and James, her children, had never understood why she left. Perhaps they never did until the day they died. Tessa pushed the thoughts away from her mind, it was a piece of memory she did not want to ever recall. She had always blamed herself for leaving, but she somehow knew that it will never be easy for her to do so when the day would come that she will all watch them live and die. She will be a permanent piece of the Institute, growing old with it, and never changing.

A Shadow loomed before her, but she did not panic. She always knew who it was, his heavy robes clinging against his lean structure. She spoke, "I thought the rain would pour before I would be able to see you."

He pulled his hood back, showing dark brown hair and a pale, scarred face that never fails to make Tessa feel sorry to him. Otherwise, Jem still looked healthy and strong, and she would take that over watching him writhe in pain as he coughed blood out of his system. Tess closed her eyes slowly, it's as if the memory was only a picture of yesterday._ Then I guess it is by the Angel that we are permitted to meet._ His voice echoing inside her head, she didn't like being reminded that he was now a Silent Brother and he was never going to be the Shadowhunter that he was again. Before she could tell him what she thought, Jem was already sitting on the bench beside her.

She looked at him. The harsh scars on his high cheekbones may have hurt at the time. He looked like the mild Jem she had first met, only scarred with many other painful things that life has brought upon him. Noticing her utter silence, he spoke first. This time, his soft voice was carried through the cold air. "What were you thinking about?"

Tessa simply shrugged. The thought inside her head had always bothered her, and for whatever reason, she simply didn't know. The look on Jem's face was worried and sad, like he also had a lot to say to her, but they didn't have much time. "I have been alive too long, and it seems like I have grown numb to everything else in the world."

Jem closed his eyes and nodded, understanding. Tessa knew that he had known her enough to know that he didn't believe what she just said. Or partly, because it was also true, watching the world pass and grow and decay before her was something she would never have wished to do. "I have been alive quite long enough, too." He said, "but I have something to live for."

"The Brotherhood," Tessa quickly spoke, shivering at the biting cold that the wind was blowing.

Jem looked as if he would disagree, thought better of it, and then he nodded instead. He was smiling, the soft and gentle smile that had made her heart warm before. "Why hadn't you Ascended, Tessa?"

The question had almost made her panic. It was something Will had also asked her a long while back. He was sure that she would be worthy to be a full Shadowhunter. Yet to Tessa, she would never want to lose something that had always protected her family. It seemed like a good idea at the time. "The Shadow World seems like a dream to me," she replied. Tessa was careful not to address him as Jem. "It's seemed years ago since I was part of it."

"But you are still part of it, Tessa." He said.

She shook her head, clearly not wanting to hear what Jem had to say.

"I cannot stay long," Jem said, "I need to be in the Bone City before noon."

Tessa looked at him. Jem, with the tasks that bound him, had turned into Brother Zachariah again. Sometimes, when they meet at the Bridge, she would forget what he was for a moment. It's like she wanted to take her memories of Jem and try to relive them in front of her. Brother Zachariah, was the closest thing to that dream, and perhaps it had been enough—considering how unfair it could be. "I wish we could have had more time." She absent-mindedly replied.

"I left a letter in the Institute," He said, "where your room would be if you were still there."

She didn't know how to reply, she had not known how she would ever go to the Institute without feeling like she's intruding. Jem saw the alarm in her face and he quickly told her, "I left it with someone whom the both of us could trust. You don't have to walk directly inside. It's just that she doesn't have all day to wait for you."

Tessa didn't know what to say, she wanted to ask him if who was waiting for her, but instead she nodded and smiled at him. There was a moment after she smiled, that somehow, a glad sense of relief passed Jem's eyes. He reached for her as if he would embrace her, but he only took her hand. "If you wish to know anything at all, talk to Magnus Bane. I somehow knew he was waiting for you."

She looked puzzled. "But I was in Alicante and talked to him. He never said anything."

"That was then, when they thought it was all over."

Without looking at her, he pulled on his hood and started to walk away. Tessa just stared after him as their distance was stretching before her. Soon after, Jem's figure can no longer be seen, swallowed by the rushing crowd of Londoners on a fine Tuesday morning. She looked down at the road behind her. She could remember the way to the London Institute by heart, most especially the way from the Bridge, where quite a lot had happened then. The battle, Jem's gentleness beneath the silver's in his hair and irises, Will's confusion. It was like reading a book and remembering it years after. She thought for a moment, of Will and Jem, of Charlotte and Henry, of Sophie and Gideon, of Cecily and Gabriel—most especially of Lucie and James. She thought of how the Institute would trigger the memory of them in her already numb heart.

Tessa couldn't understand why nor she could ever control herself. She felt her feet move down the road towards the Institute, where Jem's letter would be waiting for her.

* * *

The Gothic structure of the London Institute rose from the otherwise modern London grounds, somehow misplaced, unchanging and old as it had always been. She could almost remember the day she rode a carriage coming to this place. It was dark and cold at that time, the same way it had been right now. It had rained twice since she and Jem parted ways, and her shoes made noises as she stepped on wet asphalt. She had begun walking to the Institute in the morning, but she hesitated once in a while and she was trying to walk away to somewhere else, trying to think about it at first. Though it seems like every time she tries to walk away and suddenly immersed in her thoughts, her feet would somehow finds themselves walking back towards the Institute.

She looked about area, the Institute's glory rising above it, and then she pushed the gates open.

Tessa walked inside the courtyard, the green grass the same way it had been since she arrived. She was glad that the place was still taken cared of, despite the years if change. She was walking around, not coming near the doors, and expecting someone to greet her. When she didn't see anyone, she had suddenly felt bothered. She took note that Jem said she wouldn't have to go all the way inside, but he had also said that the one who was to deliver the letter couldn't wait all day. She looked at the sky, it was darker than ever that night.

She had considered walking away and coming back in the morning, but her heart was telling her to go and take Jem's letter right at the moment. She knew she might change her mind the next day, she realized. It won't be long, as she wouldn't stay in a place that will open old wounds for her. Tessa inhaled the thick cold air and composed herself. _It won't be long_, she repeated the thought in her mind. She walked towards the tall double doors of the Institute, its handles whispering of old memories. Tessa raised her hand to open the doors, she was a Shadowhunter and she will have the permission to come in. Just before she could push the doors open, a familiar female voice called out to her.

"Tessa!"

It was incredible. The voice sounded as if it were something at the back of her mind, something she wouldn't easily forget. She turned around, following the voice that came from a corner of the courtyard. She walked towards it, suddenly fueled with nervous excitement. Tessa had never been this close to something that was part of her past before, and she was mostly glad. She saw the owner of the sweet female voice, standing at one corner, looking at her.

Her white dress had looked the same way it had been a hundred years ago. Her light, blonde curls were falling beautifully around her pale and round face. There was innocence and familiarity in those brown eyes, she didn't appear to be the tortured young girl who was losing it inside the cells of the Bone City. Time has passed longer than Tessa realized.

"_Jessamine_." She whispered to herself, trying it, as if the name itself had almost been foreign to her. "Jessamine!" Tessa finally called out.

The other girl walked slowly in the dark, her phantom dress swirling around her. "Sadly, there is no way you could embrace me. Well, if you ever wanted to do that." The deep, English accent was still prominent in her voice. It was almost shocking, talking to Jessie like this, like she had always been alive all these years.

"I would have done that," Tessa gently replied. Looking at the girl who could be seen by only a few, and Tessa had felt sorry for her. "How are you doing, Jessie?"

The other girl smiled, the light showing in her eyes. "You look dashing in pants," Jessie was looking straight towards Tessa, like she had waited all her life to meet someone that had been part of her past. "I can already walk inside the Institute and it's rooms. Sometimes, I step inside my room and see Baby Jessie still there. It's like I was never forgotten."

Tessa only looked at the other girl, Jessie was indeed beautiful and young and vulnerable. Though perhaps, things have changed since then. "We never really forgot about you," She said, "and we all missed you."

"I asked Will not to tell any of you, it would be better that way." She said, then looked down at her feet as if weighing her words. "Do you still hate me, Tessa?"

Tessa was taken aback. She had never expected Jessamine to ask such question. "Oh, Jessie," she sighed, "I never hated you. I did everything I did so you would realize what was wrong, so we could have you back again. I loved Nate, Jessie. Yet he wasn't the young and kind brother I had anymore. He was evil and uncaring." The words came out of Tessa as she spoke with such bitter memory that had suddenly flashed behind her eyes. "I loved you both, but something has to be done."

Jessamine was looking down, shielding the emotion away from Tessa. Finally, the light-haired girl raised her eyes the spoke, "Jem left a letter for you." She stepped aside and pointed at a piece of envelope stuck between the vines.

Tessa looked at the other girl with gentleness. "Thank you, Jessie." She walked towards the piece of envelope and took it. Seeing the simple inscription of her name in Jem's fluid handwriting, she quickly flipped the thin envelope and opened the letter. She read down the letter, emotions bleeding through each and every word that she had come across._ All these years I have lurked behind the robes of the Brotherhood, hoping that one day I will be part of the world you walk in._ There were now tears threatening to fall from Tessa's eyes, the letter had the tone of the same honest and gentle Jem she had met. She was reading it and imagining his voice speaking directly to her. _It will be yours to decide, after all. Yet for whatever's worth, I wish I would be there when the danger dawns upon you. For I, from the very beginning of it all, had promised William that you will be above everything and anything I do._

There was lump in Tessa's throat, and she tried to clear it. She turned around to say one last thing to Jessamine—but she was gone. Tessa didn't know what to do. Ascending will not be the perfect option, for it had been long since she was trained to hold a weapon or to manipulate it. If this was what Jem was asking her, then it could only be serious._ It won't be long until we are all gone,_ he had said.

She took one last look at the letter, took a sharp breath, and reached for her phone. She couldn't understand what she felt the very moment, but she was already calling Magnus Bane.

* * *

_I'm guessing there are some of you who wants the letter? _

**Yes, I will be uploading it, don't worry.**

**I just did this oneshot as a break from writing my new fanfic, _The Dawn of The Circle, _it would be amazing if you guys could follow and read that, too. It's taking longer than usual to update that story, because you know, I'm starting from scratch.**

**It's about the young Circle, and I happen to be fascinated by them.**

_Expect Jem's letter in the next chapter, loves._

_and oh! Please message me for your ideas regarding the story of the Circle. _

_Hallelujah._


	2. Prequel Extra - Jem's Letter

**JEM'S LETTER**

**This is the letter from the oneshot entitled: Blackfriars Bridge.**

**Enjoy reading this one, loves.**

* * *

_Tessa,_

_It had been a Century since we first met yet I could still see the brightness of your aura, like no other person is quite like you. You have been created for destruction, but your heart stays good and warm. The world was given someone who could send out the demons into each and every corner of the land, but you chose to fight against what Hell created. All these years I have lurked behind the robes of the Brotherhood, hoping that one day I will be part of the world you walk in. There are things I can never really control. I am called upon by responsibility, under the seal of the Covenant. It would be much to ask you to Ascend, though you do know there are larger things to look into. I would carry each and every burden for you if I could, but the world is not all about the nephilim. This is why I am writing to you instead of personally saying each and every word in this letter. I would never give you the burden of all Shadowhunters, but all of us were born to be selfless for the weak and ignorant. I am conflicted in asking you this, thus I am leaving you to move on your own. It will be yours to decide, after all. Yet for whatever's worth, I wish I would be there when the danger dawns upon you. For I, from the very beginning of it all, had promised William that you will be above everything and anything I do._

_It won't be long until we are all gone. I hope just by the end of this life and this battle, after the blood and tears and the worst are over, that You, William and I will be reunited. I hope to see that one day our paths will cross again, just like the first day our lives collided. In love and in pain, in sickness and in health, with hopes of living forever in eternity._

_With unfading hope,_

_James Carstairs_

* * *

**It was quite heartbreaking writing this letter.**

**Please follow and review _The Dawn of the Circle_. It's a fanfic telling the story of the young Circle. I hope you enjoy!**


	3. The New York Institute

**The Mortal Instruments and The Infernal Devices Crossover**

**Chapter 1: The New York Institute**

**Author's Note:**

**If you haven't read The Mortal Instruments _(City of Bones, City of Ashes __and __City of Glass, City of Fallen Angels and City of Lost Souls) as well as The Infernal Devices Trilogy (Clockwork Angel, Clockwork Prince and Clockwork Princess), all _by Cassandra Clare, I advice you not to read this. Be spoilt at your own risk.**

_Let's just say I have been flooded by ideas lately._

_Enjoy reading, loves!_

* * *

_London, 1937_

_"The first one is always the hardest," he said._

_Tessa glanced up at his cat eyes, looking confused. "the first?"_

_"The first one you love who dies," he said. "It gets easier, after."_

_Magnus' words meant nothing to Tessa as he spoke them. To Theresa Herondale, there will only be one Will and he will never come back after death has called upon him. Why hadn't she Ascended while she could? So she wouldn't feel the sharp truth cutting through her heart. She could have grown old with him, like a normal wife._

_Yet again, the day Will had proposed to her until the day he gave his vows, he had known somehow that Tessa was going to outlive him. He knew he will just be a small part in her hundreds of years of existence. Though he hadn't realized, that to her, he will always be the core of her being._

_"Come with me," Magnus says._

_Tessa looked upon the High Warlock in confusion._

_He read the inquiry in her face, and repeated, "Come with me, to New York." There was an uncertainty in his voice, "You could start a new life there. Forget all of this and soak yourself into a new place. It may help."_

_"Oh, Magnus." Tessa buried her face into her small hands, "I do not think I can ever leave my children."_

_He paused for a moment to think, and then started speaking again. "Very well then," He started towards Henry's portal. "If you wish to see America again, I am willing to show you around."_

_Tessa only gave him a soft nod, as if to say Thank you, then Magnus disappeared into the Portal._

_Jem, or should she say, Brother Zachariah had promised her the protection of the Herondale bloodline. He would have to compensate for her absence—she can never mourn enough for Will and so would she be extremely sad to know that the same thing would happen with their children. She will watch them learn, play, grow until they are incapable because of old age. Yet she would still look the same and feel the loss again and again. She may never be sane again as long as her descendants keep growing old._

_Perhaps Magnus knew that somehow, Tessa will fall apart and she will not take the pain of losing anyone again._

* * *

New York, 2007

"You just came from the drive thru?" Magnus was serving her some coffee. The cup felt hot, as if he just poured the beverage.

"I'm surprised it still makes you wonder, things like these." He was in his brightest pants today and his hair stood in ridiculous spikes. "I didn't just steal it, of course. I left a few dollars in the counter in exchange for these."

"I'm guessing the High Warlock of New York still has to pay his bills." Tessa took a sip of the coffee.

Church had now found his way to curl up on Magnus' lap. He had renamed the cat Chairman Meow.

"You do know that the institute is in pieces." Magnus was scratching Chairman Meow who seemed to be oblivious to the affection.

Tessa paused for a moment and then placed the cup gently on the dark, oak furniture. "I don't think it's part of my concern."

"Charlotte and Henry, Cecily and Gabriel," Magnus casually said, "You and Will."

Tessa swallowed at the last words. She looked at the fine bracelet that was from Will, given on their 30th wedding anniversary. She saw all the love in his eyes when he knelt in front of her again, the same way he had done for so many decades until his death.

Magnus continued, "All your bloodlines have found their way to New York. I even know someone whom you might recognize fairly well," Magnus took one last drink off the cup, "or not really, because you've never met. Yet the nostalgia is _astonishing_."

Tessa understood what the Warlock had meant right away, "Will's?" she said, as if they have never shared the lineage.

"Cecily's," Magnus corrected. "He carries the Lightwood name now, and the Herondale's have turned into some kind of a surf boy family."

"What?" Tessa asked out of surprise.

"Blonde and tan," Magnus waved. "Whatever."

Tessa had left the apartment when she saw the flood of Downworlders casually walking around the fine streets. They all seemed to find their way to Taki's, a restaurant ran by Downworlders. She noticed how the hunger had come to her at the sight of Taki's, but she had forced her way to a local Chinese food chain. She didn't want to mingle just yet with the world she had so willingly turned back on a hundred and a few decades past.

Magnus had given her the address of the New York Institute, his handwriting had never changed. She shoved the torn paper back into her pocket to remind herself that she was hungry and had to eat. Tessa wasn't hungry anymore. She didn't know if it was the time to go to the Institute when Magnus clearly said it was in pieces. It may have been out of respect to her that he gave her directions, or it may have been because he thought they need her. She knew she was powerful, but could she be welcomed just like that? A half Shadowhunter who has gone missing for nearly more than a century and who has never visited Idris. The Shadowhunter need not of her help.

She stood up without finishing her meal and started to walk towards her hotel.

New York never looked so busy that day. It had been long since Tessa had walked the streets and the atmosphere had surely changed drastically over the last years. She wondered how her great-grandsons and great-daughters would look like. Did they get they get Cecily's blue eyes? Will's subtle humor? Her love for books? She had never felt so distant since the day she left.

All the toughts rushed through her head. She was decided, she had turned her back before, and she's never coming back now. She may feel attached to these people again, and grieve for all the same reasons she had so bitterly turned away from. She was so focused on her thoughts that she had been startled when a man had bumped unto her left shoulder. She had muttered a soft _sorry_ when her eyes found their way towards the man—no, he was young, probably seventeen.

"Sorry about that," he quickly gave her a nod and started to walk and carry on.

For a flicker of a moment, her vision had started to play on her. Those impossibly blue eyes, profound cheeks that was just like Cecily's. Even the dark and slick hair looked startling.

She thought she saw Will.

"Excuse me," She called out to the boy, who quickly looked towards her, as of it was the last thing he expected. "Do you mind if I ask for directions?"

* * *

**I may finish this with three chapters, but I may finish it with twenty. Anything can happen. I need your opinions!**

**See you next week, loves.**


	4. The Rightful Protector

**The Mortal Instruments and The Infernal Devices Crossover**

**Chapter 2: The Rightful Protector**

**Author's Note:**

**If you haven't read The Mortal Instruments _(City of Bones, City of Ashes __and __City of Glass, City of Fallen Angels and City of Lost Souls)_ as well as The Infernal Devices Trilogy_ (Clockwork Angel, Clockwork Prince and Clockwork Princess), all _by Cassandra Clare, I advice you not to read this. Be spoilt at your own risk.**

_Focusing on Alec and Magnus for a while._

_Clary and Jace can have their share later on._

_Besides, this was Tessa's story._

* * *

"…by the end of the street, there'll be a pizzeria in front of your hotel." He looked at the lovely girl, she was about his age, and was as tall as Izzy. She nodded at every word without really understanding, and he would not be surprised if she ended up asking someone else for directions not halfway through her destination. "I'm guessing you'll never be lost by then."

Tessa nodded in the most convincing look of gratitude towards the young lad, shielding the blend of both relief and amazement that was there instead, "You have no idea how much of a help you are, Mister...?"

"Alec," He replied with the answer Tessa had wanted, "looks like it's your first time here?"

Tessa was surprised of his kindness. Of course he had to try to be nice, either out of genuine behavior or just to be polite. Definitely Cecily's great, great-grandson, bless the Angel, it wasn't Will's. "I've been here a while back, though it seemed like a hundred years ago." She just gave Alec one last nod to say_ thank you_ and started towards the direction of the hotel—a direction she clearly knew by heart. Alec continued on and crossed the street, continually walking towards the direction of the Institute until Tessa had lost sight of him.

The resemblance was uncanny but interesting. Tessa had never grasped something related to her past in such a long time. Perhaps, the sight of Alec might change her mind.

* * *

Alec Lightwood strode into the Institute to find a meeting at the common room. Everyone was there, except for maybe Luke, who was still trying to recover. Magnus was there too, his head was bent down listening to a serious argument between Jocelyn and Simon. Clary wasn't trying to put an effort to play referee between the two, so it might have been quite important. Jocelyn's flaming red hair looked surprisingly muted by the worry painted on her delicate face. Jace was the image of utter defeat, and Alec knew by then that there wasn't going to be any solution, and his _parabatai_ would have started to think of a compromise. A reckless plan that would somehow involve just him in complete danger—and nobody, neither Alec could do anything to stop him.

"Are we all done?" Magnus spoke as soon as the worries had lessened.

The sarcasm in his voice could only mean annoyance and impatience, Alec silently thought. He walked in with an effort to keep his gaze away from Magnus. The warlock held his gaze for only a flicker of a moment, and turned to put his focus on the conversation. "This is a problem we all know that's beyond anything you could handle." Alec noted his usage of _you_, instead of _we_. Magnus was not fighting with them. "I could only do so much, such as seek further recommendations. Someone should handle this and give you the aid, but it's _not _going to be me."

"Are you declining?" Alec got the words out before thinking. "Th-The Clave could offer you protection."

"Yes, Alexander. I'm declining." Alec shivered at the use of his name, "because it's something I couldn't possibly handle, they have created a wall around Alicante and the power of the Dark Shadowhunters can be enough to strip me off of the eternal lifeline. Which you would have liked, I guess."

Alec gulped. Magnus wasn't the one to burst into emotion in front of an audience, still the words struck him like a seraph blade.

"If you consider the time wherein my heart almost got punctured, then I would have enough reason to decline here."

Maryse perked up from the armchair, "Then would it be possible for you to recommend anyone, Magnus?"

"I could do that, but I would not promise anything." He stood up and started to leave, "Situations like these won't guarantee you volunteers. They need to hold some kind of bloodline, or an oath of any kind."

Alec understood. Sebastian creating Dark Shadowhunters and threatening to destruct the whole of Idris was not an easy battle to be in the middle of.

"Better not be a demon again," Jace spoke, "That filthy thing is leaving a stench in the rooms."

Magnus started to leave, "Don't worry, I'll find you a half-demon instead."

* * *

"I really couldn't stand staying in such dark, cramped and dirty space." Jace muttered, as he drew Clary closer. An old leather-bound book was balanced in one of his hands. Clary lay beside him, while he read _A Tale Of Two Cities_ to her. It was the only thing she accidentally brought from Sebastian's home. Dark and unimaginable memories clung unto the age-thinned pages, yet Jace felt attached to the book somehow. As if it had always belonged to him.

"You _need_ those Marks," Clary looked at the heavy book instead of looking directly into his eyes. She knew that after all they have been through, he still needed all the protection he can have. "and besides Brother Zachariah seemed very nice. Like he owes you something."

Brother Zachariah had called him a Herondale, a direct reference to his lineage, as if the Silent Brother himself has watched over the bloodline in century.

Jace gently kissed her forehead, it was an affectionate gesture he had done out of habit. He was feeling a lot better now. The Heavenly Fire had finally drained out of his body and his fever had stopped. In a week, Jace was a strong and as cocky as he always was.

"I can't seem to fall asleep." Clary turned and faced Jace.

The boy just smiled at her and said, "I have _that_ effect on women, should have warned you before."

Clary laughed. After all the bad and the ugly, Jace still hadn't lost his wit that made him the Jace everyone loved.

* * *

Magnus was walking towards his apartment when he saw him.

"Magnus," Alec grumbled in an uncertain voice.

The High Warlock of New York looked at the young Shadowhunter, there had been dark circles around his eyes. The boy had taken enough stress to worry about the death of Camille Belcourt and the reign of a reckless young vampire. Magnus always thought that Alec needed a break from all the work and killing. And blood. "You forgot something in the apartment, Alec?" The endearment in his voice was gone, "Because if you haven't, I still have an appointment to make."

His voice was cold and his message was clear—he did not want to talk to Alec just yet.

Alec just shrugged and said, "Maybe what I left isn't ready to be taken out yet." They both stood unmoving, a fair distance from one another. The still moment was pictured with a long, thinking gaze from Magnus, whose hand was frozen at the doorknob. Alec looked straight into his eyes, within his blue irises was full of defeated hope.

"Then I guess you'll be back when it's ready, then." Magnus said finally.

Alec whirled back and started to walk to the other direction. He did want Magnus to snap out of it and stop him. Ask him to stay for tea and talk about it.

As he heard the door open and clicked shut, he knew Magnus had never meant to talk to him.

He had watched Alec turn around as soon as he closed the door. He watched the boy look back, as if he had anticipated Magnus to suddenly change his mind. The Warlock had to admit, that he had been close to bolting back out.

Then again, Alec was young and had so much to learn. He was still sensitive and human at seventeen, as if all the days of danger had never taught him how to understand relationships and its cost. He pushed the thought away from his mind and checked if Alec was indeed far enough from the apartment.

* * *

Magnus respected Tessa's wish of privacy. She had only come back from London to revisit New York, not her past. The Institute would have no other options, however. The Warlock didn't want to act as if he served the Shadowhunters and he had somehow found a way to draw the line. Yet there was no doubt that he had learned to care for them and somehow. He knew his conscience would haunt him forever if he could have always done something.

Tessa's hotel room was simple and functional. It was obviously a space for only one person and Magnus had to sit on the bed. "I'm guessing you haven't got a guy on your bed for quite a long time."

Tessa laughed. "A really long time, I guess." She remembered that embarrassing moment in Mortmain's cave, Magnus sitting on the armchair with a face masked with nonchalance. "You want to order something or we get coffee two blocks down?"

"Cheap hotel tea is fine," Magnus was now sprawled over Tessa's stark white sheets. She nodded and called the front desk.

"American hotel rooms can be a bit plain," he casually muttered as Tessa was on the phone.

She put the phone down after ordering two cups of Russian Earl Grey and a plate of biscuits. "You need to talk to me about something?" She sat at the edge of the bed beside Magnus.

"Big news," He got up and ruffled this stick-point spikes. Apparently, Tessa thought, Magnus was too flamboyant for the 21st century. "The Institute would need you."

Her heart leapt, "How did they know about me?"

"They don't," His tone was calm, "but I think they would need you. There is so little I could do. You're the direct ancestor and the rightful protector, Tessa."

"Magnus, I—" She couldn't seem to find an instant reply.

"I know you didn't intend to do so," Magnus says. "I'm neither forcing you nor asking you. I'm just giving you a suggestion."

* * *

**I'll cut it just about here. Came out earlier than I expected.**

**Let me know what you think! :)**


	5. The Shadow World

**The Mortal Instruments and The Infernal Devices Crossover**

**Chapter 3: The Shadow World**

**Author's Note:**

**If you haven't read The Mortal Instruments _(City of Bones, City of Ashes __and __City of Glass, City of Fallen Angels and City of Lost Souls) _as well as The Infernal Devices Trilogy_ (Clockwork Angel, Clockwork Prince and Clockwork Princess), all _by Cassandra Clare, I advice you not to read this. Be spoilt at your own risk.**

_Thank you for the follow, loves._

_I decided I'd widen the coverage of this story._

_So we see a lot more than I usually write._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"Be back soon," Clary wrapped her arms around his neck and Jace closed her into a tight embrace.

"I might be more striking when I come back, though." Jace spoke while his face was buried in her hair, "the effect might be astounding. Figured I'd warn you before I go."

Clary smiled and pulled away, "I'd have that over you being controlled by my brother," She said, "I don't like incest, you know that."

Jace just smiled and moved towards the front door. "None of that happening again, I'm sure."

The Chariot was already there. The gold emblem of the Silent Brothers clearly engraved on the old-fashioned vehicle.

Brother Zacariah was approaching them in the unusual grace that the members of the Brotherhood seem to all have. Unlike most Silent Brothers, he had his eyes open and his mouth was not mutilated. He looked younger than most of them too.

_Jace Herondale_, Brother Zachariah's haunting voice was in their heads again.

Jace said nothing. He preferred being called a Lightwood, yet this particular Silent Brother insisted.

"Go," Clary smiled at Jace, who with a rude snap of annoyance at nobody in particular, quickly moved towards the chariot. His reaction meant he didn't want the Silent Brother to escort him or even go near him.

_Typical Herondales_. Brother Zachariah had said. Clary swore she heard the laugh in his voice._ Clarissa Fairchild_, the Silent brother addressed her.

She was not sure if Jace, too, could hear him or not. She saw him gave her a quick wave and slowly closed the chariot door after him.

_I am aware of the battle coming on_, Brother Zachariah's voice sounded more endearing and worried than his usual emotionless tone. _I would read some family history from the archives, if I were you_.

"What would I find, exactly?" Clary asked.

_That is up to your efforts, Clarissa. I can never really tell more._

"I truly appreciate that," Clary said.

_Never be afraid to approach the Brotherhood when your numbers are declining. _Brother Zachariah noted before he turned and walked away as gracefully as he came.

With that, the Silent Brother moved and swiftly made his way to the chariot. Then it was gone faster than Clary had anticipated.

* * *

It had been long since Tessa walked the streets near Pandemonium Club. All of it was just an image of her past, of Downworlders and demons and Shadowhunters, mixed in chaos and blinding rays of light. Tessa can mentally get flashes of the horror brought unto her by the Dark Sisters. The club was nowhere near the organization who intends to pry and desire control over the workings of the Shadow World, yet the name of the club itself sent shivers down her spine.

"Are you new here?" A woman approached Tessa, she had a fair hair and pale face, she looked like she was in her thirties— or in her thirties when she stopped aging.

Tessa tried stripping the possible glamour off of her, but she still looked the same.

She decided to answer the question instead, "Taking the first late night stroll."

The woman raised her eyebrows, as if in complete curiosity, "You don't have a Warlock Mark,"

Tessa looked at her in surprise.

"I'm one of those different Warlocks who can detect demon blood off a person. Though it seems to me that you are not wearing a glamour at all."

"and so do you." Was all Tessa replied.

"Oh, I think you don't have to try," The woman raised her hands. "I don't use the glamour anymore." In the dark, Tessa saw the long, black talons that poked out of the woman's fingers. The hideousness of the Warlock Mark doesn't seem to match her beautiful face.

When she saw mundane approaching, the woman quickly shoved her hands quickly in her pockets. "Easy to hide," she said, "Yours is better, though."

"That's why they're perfectly hidden." Tessa faked a smile. She had not expected one of the Downworlders to identify her.

"You seem to have it less dominant in you though, the demon blood." The woman said, "Was your father a mundane?"

"Yes," Tessa replied shortly. Of course her biological father was a demon, but the man she had always called _dad_ was mundane.

"Have you heard of the plan?" The woman asked.

"The plan?"

"That boy, Morgenstern's son, he plans to release all Hell into the world."

Tessa tried to sound indifferent, "The Shadowhunters could fix that," She shrugged to make it sound convincing, "It's their burden, not ours."

"But the boy _is_ a Shadowhunter," The Warlock said, "Rumors have just blasted in the Club tonight, said he's poisoned some of the other Shadowhunters to fight beside him. He corrupted their minds with evil, said there had been a whole lot of them were brainwashed."

Now Tessa was genuinely surprised, "That's almost impossible for them to handle!"

"Exactly," She whispered, "That's why we should take the side that is surely going to win, Morgenstern's."

Shards were piercing Tessa's heart, "I thought he loathed us, Downworlders?"

"Well, we're half-demon aren't we?" The Warlock had lowered her voice even more, "I heard the vampires are siding with him, too. Useful alliance, indeed."

Tessa shrugged, masking the desperate pounding of her heart. "We all need to do something to survive."

Everything about them is demonic anyway. Or against any religious matter. Tessa silently thought.

"see you there then, love. I'm expecting you're alliance." She started walking away and stepped into the Club.

* * *

Maryse was eating lunch with her family when they received a call from the Consul.

Jia Penhallow had requested her to do a headcount of her wards. Sebastian could come at them at any moment, snatching even more lives than he has already slain. The Clave was trying hard to gather an army as much as they could. Hell released into the Earth was not something that should be taken lightly. Maryse had always been brave, right now, the stakes were even higher than before. She had tried to picture what's left of the Shadowhunters. Given their numbers, they could lose half of the army in hours.

For now, they came back to the New York Institute and wait until Jace was returned. His Marks needed to be redone so Sebastian couldn't do so much to harm the boy again, or hold them by the necks threatening to use the object of their emotions.

"Maryse?" It was Clary. The young Shadowhunter looked more relieved than she had been a few days back. The color was back on her cheek and the dark circles around her eyes have started to fade. The smile on her face was surprisingly back on.

"Yes, dear?" Maryse set down her glass. Though lunch had still been silent as it was, the tension had almost faded and the relief came when Jace was taken home.

"Do you know of a Theresa Herondale?" She asked.

"I think I've heard of her. Part of family history, I guess. Why do you ask, Clary?"

"I've been reading some family history," Clary moved in her seat, "She was half-demon and half-Shadowhunter?"

Everyone on the table came to a sudden stop, the spoon stopped halfway towards Alec's mouth while Izzy and Simon stopped bantering.

"Is that even possible?" Simon raised his head in surprise, addressing the question towards Maryse.

Even Maryse was caught off guard, "Why, yes dear. I have almost forgotten about her. She had never come back or showed up since her husband, Will Herondale died."

"Could she be alive?" Clary asked. Alec momentarily swallowed at the mention of Will's name.

Jocelyn walked into the dining room. She had apparently heard the conversation. "Nobody knows what ultimately happened, Clary. And yes, I know what you're thinking. She'll be the biggest help we can have, but we can't look for someone who doesn't want to be found." The red-haired woman sat beside Clary.

"I think there may have been reasons why she doesn't want to be found," A tall and thin girl with brown hair and light eyes was standing in the doorway of the dining area. Clary had seen the beautiful girl before; she had seen Magnus talk to her, hidden behind the darkness of a tall tree. "The Shadow World is beyond scarring."

"Uh, who are you?" Isabelle Lightwood quickly snapped at the rude interruption. Clary glanced towards Izzy in surprise, but realized why the other girl was provoked—perhaps Simon should really stop looking at other girls, especially when they are as tall and as beautiful as Isabelle.

"I'm Tessa," She simply answered, "and I'm here for a place to stay."

* * *

**Oh, hello.**

**Wait for more action on the next few days, now that I have settled everything and its ready to function. Promise. ;)**

**I may add Maya and Jordan and the rest soon, but I just felt like you guys prefer reading about Tessa and her return to the Shadow World.**

**Do you want me to make a general story of everybody, or some isolated perspective around the people closest to Tessa?**


	6. The Herondale Line

**The Mortal Instruments and The Infernal Devices Crossover**

**Chapter 4: The Herondale Line**

**Author's Note:**

**If you haven't readThe Mortal Instruments _(City of Bones, City of Ashes _and _City of Glass, City of Fallen Angels and City of Lost Souls) _as well as The Infernal Devices Trilogy_ (Clockwork Angel, Clockwork Prince and Clockwork Princess), _all by Cassandra Clare, I advice you not to read this. Be spoilt at your own risk.**

_This is longer than usual guys b__ut I just wanted to strengthen the story as much as I can._

_and of course to keep you guys entertained._

_Keep reading, loves._

* * *

Jace gazed upon the new Marks that the Silent Brothers have ceremoniously placed on his chest, arms and back. It had been the same protective ones he had received when he was younger.

_Jace Herondale_. Brother Zachariah had called him. To Jace, it was a deep wound that the Silent Brother unintentionally opens whenever he addressed him that way.

"Brother Zachariah," He spoke sternly but politely, "I prefer being addressed a Lightwood."

_But you are a Herondale by birth and by right._

Jace almost scowled. "I have not known Stephen," He said, "I don't think I deserve to address him that way."

_You should know that they will be proud of you, the Herondales._

"You couldn't tell that," Jace said.

_The Herondale line was strong and special. They have quite of an importance to me._

Before Jace could ask any other question, Brother Zachariah had already pulled the chariot in front of the New York Institute. The Silent Brother never said anything after that.

* * *

The library was wondrous and grander than the last time she saw the one in the London Institute. Maryse was sitting on the armchair opposite the one already occupied by Tessa.

"You have no idea how thankful I am for your decision to come back." There was a sign of relief in Maryse' gratitude. "I will inform the Consul of your return immediately."

"Please," the unusual panic was in Tessa's voice, "I'm requesting you to not do that just yet."

Maryse shook her head in confusion.

"I know it is part of your responsibility as the Head of the Institute." Tessa quickly explained, "In my experience though, the Clave could be swarmed with traitors. Especially now that you have said Valentine's son had somehow created Dark Shadowhunters out of the most of us. If he's anywhere near Idris, a penetration could only be possible."

"Well then," Maryse smiled, "Anything more that I could do?"

"I also need fervent use of the training room," Tessa said. "It had been long since I was in a battle."

The door to the library had opened abruptly. It was Alec, his features were twisted in excitement. The same way he had seen Will's beautiful features twist in excitement when he knew Jem was feeling better. "Jace is here."

Maryse smiled at Tessa one more time and said, "Shall we?"

* * *

Jace was sitting with the others at the common room when she and Maryse arrived.

The boy looked like a man she could only describe as warm and bright. While everything about Jem had been silver, Jace was gold. His hair, skin and irises were stunningly bright and bold. Jace, however, was not as thin and fragile as Jem.

"Oh, Jace." Maryse gave the boy a tight embrace. Realizing that Tessa was there and had to be introduced, Maryse straightened and faced the both of them. "Jace, I'd like you to meet Tessa. She's with us from now on."

Tessa found herself looking intently into the eyes of Jace. There had been no physical resemblance to anybody she remembered in particular, but she found herself drawn into the angelic face of the young man.

"You could stop staring now," Izzy directly taunted.

Tess didn't drop her gaze.

"I'm magnetic aren't I?" Jace said, noticing the stare Tessa was giving him.

"Why Jace, no." She said, smiling. "I've been living long enough to see more appealing and less bitter-humored people. Clary has nothing to worry at all." Now she knew why she was drawn to him.

Clary almost snorted. Apparently, Tessa had been the second girl to have ever rejected him before.

Tessa just smiled at the familiar humor. Her attention had gone from Alec, to Clary, even Isabelle and then Jace. There was something about the way he talked and usual humor that spoke of Will's. Alec may have looked a lot like her husband, but the curve on Jace's neck and the shape of the arms so similar to what Tessa had considered warm and familiar was astounding.

The afternoon flew like it was just one ordinary day. Tessa had wished it was just as calm as they will ever be until the end of their days together. Yet years of living had taught her that in the end, there will always be a gamble and an existing battle. The true joy could only be achieved if they were lucky enough to win and survive.

* * *

Tessa heard the sound of the soft piano music from the music hall. She had absent-mindedly followed it, as if she was being being called upon by some old memory that had buried itself deep in her mind. She could never deny, though, that she had longed to hear it again in such a long time.

She stopped in front of an old, wooden door and hesitated, not wanting to disrupt the concentration and heart by the one who played. So she stood there, just listening.

In a few more moments, the music faded into a soft tune until Tessa realized that she was hearing no more of it.

She knocked on the door.

There was some hesitation and surprise, then came a soft masculine voice that said "Come in."

Tessa carefully swung the door open and saw Jace. He looked more vulnerable with his head turned down and the fading sunlight was in his hair.

"Was that an old piece you were playing?" Tessa asked as she stepped in.

"Yeah," he replied without really looking at her. "I found piles of them tucked away. It would be a shame to leave them there to rot."

"They're wonderful, aren't they?" Tessa kept her distance, not wanting to invade.

Instead of agreeing nor bashing the notes, Jace asked, "Are they familiar to you?"

"I guess I'd have to say yes." The sheet music was originally for Lucie. Jem, at Will's request, had made an effort to write down the music. Lucie had loved playing the violin, mostly because her father never failed to marvel the unequaled skill of Jem.

Somehow, another talented Herondale may have transposed the notes into the piano.

There was silence in the music room. Tessa saw the hesitation in Jace's eyes, like he had wanted to say something but he could not do so much to get it out of him.

"Would you mind if I show you something?" Jace asked. Tessa heard the stiffness in his voice, as if he had been battling with the idea of asking her.

"No, I don't mind at all, Jace."

She was surprised when she heard him release the breath he was holding when she agreed.

* * *

Jace led her to a series of hallways and stopped in front of a common bedroom door.

He politely asked her to wait outside and came out with an old, silver box. Tessa's heart leapt at the sight of it. She gazed upon the corners blunt by age and the accumulated dust and dirt and tarnish that have accumulated over time. The changes of the years have not stopped Tessa from recognizing Jem's_ yin fen_ box. He had left it for Will when he joined the Brotherhood.

She opened it and found the contents exactly as they were since she last saw them—a dagger covered in runes, which Will had shoved on the Welsh soil when he had thought he had lost his _parabatai_ forever. There had also been pictures of her children, Lucie and James, then pictures of Tessa and Jem, pictures of the people that have been so important to Will.

Tessa had not noticed the silence between them until Jace started to speak again, "Do you recognize it?"

She nodded, "This was rightfully yours from the start."

Jace did not know how to reply.

"I don't what you've gone through or how you'd turn out feeling nothing for your biological parents, but I don't blame you." She said thoughtfully.

"You're wrong," Jace said, "I care about where I come from and I've despised Valentine for killing may father and my brother."

Tessa cautiously placed her hand on his shoulder, "Would you allow me to treat you as a Herondale for once, Jace?" She had just been reminded of her children at the sight of Jace. She realized that the tears were stinging her eyes.

The memory of Tessa leaving her children, how she had hated herself for not staying around to take care of her grandchildren, and their children's children was flooding her mind. She had not realized that they had been the only reminder she had of Will.

Jace swallowed, but nodded without really looking at Tessa.

"I have not done this in a while and it may be too much," She said, tears stinging her eyes. Whatever humor Jace had always had, it was not in him at that precise moment. "But can I hug you, son?"

His heart was pounding, nobody has addressed him that way with so much sincerity before. Of course Maryse was sincere, but she wasn't his blood. He had thought Valentine was his real father, yet Jace loved him even if he wasn't treating him right.

So why was he hesitating to show emotion to the one who genuinely cared and willingly offered him the love Valentine never gave him?

"If you are comfortable with it," Jace looked like a fragile young man, opposite his stern and uninterested mask.

Tessa took no time to think and quickly locked the boy in a tight embrace. The moment was so glorious that Tessa had allowed the tears to flood her eyes. "I have always wanted to hold my grandchildren like this."

"You must have been awfully young when you had kids." Jace said.

Tessa laughed. "Not much stopping that in the seventeenth century. Less rubber products, I guess."

"Why did you leave, then?" Jace asked. It had only been a question, not an accusation as Tessa feared.

She finally pulled away, "There's something rather sad about being immortal is all," She cupped his face in a thoughtful and endearing care.

A female voice coughed.

Tessa was surprised, jumping a little only to see Isabelle Lightwood glaring.

"That's a bit too much for new acquaintances."

"Izzy!" Alec hissed as he dragged his sister away.

Tessa stood calmly, "That's a lovely necklace, Isabelle." She said, "It used to belong to my husband, gave it to his sister who married Gabriel Lightwood."

"Will had a woman's necklace?" Jace chimed in.

"Magnus gave it to him,"

"Oh, that's more reasonable." He agreed. Tessa could have laughed.

The other girl just glared with suspicion.

"You know what I mean, Sophia." She said, "I'm old and family."

Even at the use of her middle name, Izzy stayed emotionless. "I don't know what pushed you to suddenly come here and show up after years of avoiding Shadowhunter responsibilities, but I'm not hearing them and I don't trust you. Sebastian could have poisoned anyone, and you just come at the front door and offer allegiance?"

"I will hold a seraph blade for you and it will be enough evidence that I'm not a Dark Shadowhunter."

Izzy didn't care. "The last time I saw a Shadowhunter with more Demon in his blood, he killed my little brother."

Tessa was now fuming.

"Izzy," Alec's voice was now authoritative, like a sensible Gideon controlling a hysterical Gabriel. In Isabelle, Tessa was reminded of why she hadn't liked Gabriel the first time she met him.

"Isabelle," Tessa said. "Before you judge me for the lack of Heavenly characteristics, please do not keep a vampire in your bed."

It was now Isabelle's turn to fume. "Simon is not evil nor a traitor!"

"Oh, no. Yet his nature is, isn't it?" She tested, "He cannot touch religious symbols or say a prayer."

"That wouldn't count," She said, "He walks in sunlight and is free to say the name of God."

"If that is so, then I'm sure we're even." Tessa handed Jace the silver box and said a soft _thank you_. She walked past Isabelle without really looking at her.

* * *

Magnus had just walked inside his apartment when the scene of Sebastian sitting on his couch alarmed him. The sight of the boy with pale hair and complexion who sat so comfortably on the furniture was so deceiving that Magnus felt a shiver creep through his spine.

"Judgment Day is coming," Sebastian's tone was monotonous and stern, "Have you chosen a side yet?"

"I thought you didn't like Downworlders," Magnus kept the cool in his voice and face as much as he could.

"Oh, but I do need numbers, Warlock. Everybody seems to be dying to fight beside me."

"I am not choosing a side," Magnus said.

Sebastian shrugged, "Oh, you'll have to do that anyway."

Magnus did not understand until he felt the unseen force choking him, cutting off the air from his lungs while he struggled to see who was doing it.

"The Warlocks have chosen my side," Sebastian stood and wiped his hands. "And so will you."

Magnus could only do so little to the situation. He couldn't see who was doing the spell on him, which means he couldn't stop the particular Warlock from doing such. Dark spots were forming in his vision as his life clearly passed by before his eyes.

His knees connected with the floor as his vision started to fade.

Sebastian had only watched when Magnus collapsed to the ground.

* * *

**And there we have it. ****Thanks for appreciating guys!**

**I guess most readers wanted this story to revolve around Tessa. **

**So we will do that, alright. :D**


	7. Ithuriel

**The Mortal Instruments and The Infernal Devices Crossover**

**Chapter 5: Ithuriel**

**Author's Note:**

**If you haven't read The Mortal Instruments _(City of Bones, City of Ashes _and _City of Glass, City of Fallen Angels _and_ City of Lost Souls) _as well as The Infernal Devices Trilogy_ (Clockwork Angel, Clockwork Prince and Clockwork Princess), all _by Cassandra Clare, I advice you not to read this. Be spoilt at your own risk.**

_This is another of those really long ones. I do really hope you like this one, loves._

_Because I'm kind of proud of it. Kind of._

* * *

Robert Lightwood had arrived in the Institute with a glum face and tired eyes. Nobody asked about the situation in Idris, for they didn't want to contribute to the stress he already had.

"I'm glad that you have come here and decided to side with us, Theresa." He had monotonously said at breakfast earlier.

"Just Tessa, Robert. Please."

Then that was the last of the words he spoke before he came packing back to Idris again. Still, nobody commented about it, not even Maryse.

* * *

"I've heard you like books," Alec held out a copy of _Pride and Prejudice_.

Tessa looked up at him in the dimness of the evening with a smile, "Why yes, I do."

The boy sat on the couch opposite hers. The fire place shed so little light that his features were sharpened and the color of his eyes were brighter.

"Why, you really do awfully look like Will." Tessa marveled.

"Didn't we come from Cecily's line?" He asked.

"Oh, they look eerily like each other, too. Gabriel had a little misunderstanding with Will for such a long time back then," She now scanned the thin pages of the original first edition of the book. "Up until their wedding, he couldn't believe he was marrying Will's sister."

Alec smiled. Then it faded, morphing his face into the usual stern look upon Will's face.

"Please consider this as an apology for what Izzy did."

"Oh, older sibling responsibilities. You two are just like Gabriel and Gideon," She shook her head, but then she was smiling. "In fact, I owe her an apology too. I shouldn't have talked to her like that."

"Our burden as the older people, I guess."

Tessa laughed. She put her book down to look at Alec closely. "You didn't come here just to apologize, didn't you?"

Alec wavered for a moment and sighed. He was obviously not ready to say anything.

"You can trust me, Alec." She encouraged.

"Well," The boy swallowed. "It's Magnus." He was looking anywhere except directly into Tessa's eyes.

"What about him?" Tessa was now attentive.

"Well, you know—" He was still hesitating.

Tessa decided to help him get it out. "I knew you were together, he told me." She smiled, the thoughtful tone in her voice was encouraging, instead of forcing him. "What about it, dear?"

Alec was surprised that Magnus would actually tell anybody.

"He always said I looked like Will," The boy took a breath, he's still hesitating to tell her anything. "I thought he liked me because—just because I reminded him of Will."

If it weren't a serious conversation, Tessa would have smiled. Alec lacked the age and time she and Magnus had, and Tessa was ready to explain that to him.

"My dear, I've known Magnus for a very long time. You know how he normally is, crushing on men. Yet his heart could only belong to one man at a time." Tessa thoughtfully said as the young Shadowhunter bowed his head low, "even if he was in love with Will back then, I've seen him while he was with you. He glowed. He was happy. He loved you because you were thoughtful and selfless and kind. I wouldn't say Will was the complete opposite, but he could be a difficult man to most people."

Alec had felt like his heart was extracted from a pool of doubts.

"There's something else," he heaved, "I was selfish. I made a deal with Camille Belcourt. She said that if I did something, Magnus will cease being immortal. That he will grow old with me. He just got so disappointed or angry after that."

Tessa could almost see the dismay in his face. Even she didn't know what to say.

"My," Tessa said with sincere honesty, "I've lived more than a hundred years to say that I may have the same reaction, Alec."

"I know," He said, there was shame in his voice, "It's just that I will grow old and worn and incapable that he will eventually get tired of me."

Tessa looked at him thoughtfully. "You didn't trust him to love you until then? For all I know, he is not the type. He loves you." Tessa took a deep breath for what she's going to tell Alec and another for herself, she knew exactly what to say. "Love him even more, dear. For when you grow older and start to fade with age, you will not be the one who will be suffering the pain and the grief. He has known that from the start, that you will one day wither and he will have to be scarred."

* * *

Jace and Clary had been tasked to find anything that Sebastian possessed. They came from Idris to take a small box that Jocelyn once owned. Clary remembered how her mother had cried over the contents every night in grief of her lost son.

That was back then, before Jocelyn knew he was a monster.

Tessa requested such in order for her turn into Sebastian and access his thoughts and memories.

"How was it, talking to her?" Clary looked up at Jace.

"Relief," Jace answered, "I guess I do have someone to officially introduce you to."

Clary was glad of Jace's gradual recovery. Though the wounds from Valentine would never heal, Tessa will be there to help him live with those wounds with a little more ease.

"How much of that was you?" Clary suddenly asked.

He knew what she meant. When he was under Sebastian's control, he had faded in and out of himself. Sometimes he could think and move freely, sometimes he felt like a puppet.

"Some of the good ones," He said, "and I was the one who kissed you. That evil thing couldn't get away with that."

She smiled. "I think the evil side was sexy."

"Well, I bet the real side was sexier." He grinned.

They stepped into the institute and walked directly to the Library, where everybody sat on each chair around the long, oak table.

Jace and Clary positioned themselves between Jocelyn, who stiffened at the sight of the old box and Simon, who was talking Izzy out into dropping the drama off with Tessa.

"Do women really prefer wearing my shirt?" Jace blurted.

"Actually they don't," Simon replied, "Unless you want to see Sebastian in a dress, I guess it's better to choose the lesser evil."

Before Jace could snap a quick response, Maryse has shushed them.

"It will be surprising, or horrific," Tessa said. She was now wearing one of Jace's white V-necks that hung loose around her slender build. "Yet remember that I'm just accessing his thoughts and could do you no harm. Ask me anything and I will answer the same way he would."

Maryse was now standing to hand Tessa the box filled with Sebastian's baby items. Tessa looked like she didn't want to take the lock of hair, so she took the shoe instead. Clary saw her clutch the worn item, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Even in an unflattering set of clothes, Tessa was beautiful. She didn't have the Marks like the Shadowhunters', leaving her skin flawless and innocent. She was the only thing in this library who looked like she had never been in a battle nor had she ever acquired a scar to desperately protect herself. Yet Tessa was more than a hundred years old, and she must have seen far more horror than the rest of them.

For a few seconds nothing happened, but they were all so intent and kept their silence.

The next thing, Clary saw Tessa's delicate features widen and her body started to change. Her hair was receding and the light brown in them started to drain, until it was a striking color of platinum. Tessa's irises have now been engulfed in a horrifying ink of black until the change stopped and Sebastian—or a nearly accurate image of Sebastian, was seated comfortably in front of them.

* * *

The looks on the Shadowhunters' faces were both overwhelmed and horrified. There was something about Sebastian that Tessa could only describe as purely evil. She did not feel his love for anything, just a selfish love for himself and the power of dictating the Heavens and Hell.

Nobody could do so much as speak, until Jocelyn asked a question. "Where are you and what are your plans?"

Tessa was surprised of how quickly she had answered. Sebastian's voice came thundering into to the walls of the library. "Why, mother, it is a pleasure to see you." Sebastian's voice came. "I'm in Idris, nothing special."

"Where do you hide exactly?" Jocelyn spat with the sound of distaste.

"That's a secret," His sinister voice answered. Taunting her and being playful all the same.

"I want you to answer the question." Jocelyn repeated.

"I tell you, I'm not saying anything." Sebastian's body urged Tessa to stand and now she was stiff and controlled. "I am not telling you, mother!"

Tessa was alarmed. Why was he not answering the way most of the people she had turned into?

She tried peeling herself away and back into her own skin, but Sebastian took hold of her.

Tessa could feel herself shout, "Do you really think that this half-breed of a Shadowhunter could be powerful enough to access my memories?" Sebastian's dark eyes were now on Maryse, "You haven't thought that you were that lucky, haven't you?"

Tessa could feel her body burning. Sebastian's soul was so close to the gates of Hell that she could already feel him burn. She wanted to scream, but Sebastian's hold on her was so strong.

"This lady right here doesn't have the Marks of a Shadowhunter doesn't she? Oh right, because part of her is demonic!" Sebastian's voice laughed.

Tessa couldn't take the pain. She had to do something.

* * *

Clary saw Sebastian, or rather Tessa, suddenly struggle. Jace was horrified, but he too, couldn't do anything to control the situation.

She saw Sebastian shout for one moment, then he was doubled over and screaming the next.

"Tessa couldn't turn herself back!" Alec shouted.

Jace of course already knew what was happening. He ran towards the screaming Sebastian, whose malevolent features were now contorted in pain.

Tessa was now struggling against being engulfed by the body she turned into.

* * *

Cautioning himself with the thought that it was Tessa and not Sebastian, Jace gulped and tried not to lose his control. He tried making her stand, but Sebastian took control and kicked at him with a strong force that immediately caught him off-guard. The other boy tumbled towards the long table.

"Get off, brother." Sebastian hissed.

All the Shadowhunters stood.

"Go on, kill me." He smirked.

Sebastian had been so confident to start an attack, just because they knew that killing him would also mean Tessa's death.

Jace couldn't do anything that wouldn't really hurt Tessa. He kicked Sebastian when he came closer and he had him in a neck-lock. Sebastian hurled himself backwards and Jace hit his head on the wall, hard.

* * *

Alec moved forwards, then suddenly remembering he couldn't hurt Sebastian without doing the same damage to Tessa, he hesitated and stepped back.

"What?" Sebastian mocked, "Haven't seen your Warlock lately? You really shouldn't be so selfish, Alexander."

Alec was stunned. He didn't notice Sebastian coming at him and palms aiming for his throat. He felt the air suddenly cut off of his lungs. They tangled together on the floor. Alec could see Sebastian's unmerciful eyes, they only spoke of darkness and death. Now, he was the one he had planned to kill.

Maryse was about to come at Sebastian, but Jocelyn stopped her. "It's Tessa."

She dropped back and prepared for any attack. Maryse was rushing to calculate her movements before Alec goes completely suffocated.

"_Ithuriel_," Clary heard Isabelle whisper and saw the seraph blade blazing in her hands. Of course she didn't care about hurting Tessa, she cared about Alec.

Isabelle ran.

* * *

Jace was feeling better again, though his head throbbed.

"Izzy, no!" He heard Clary scream. He saw her, in his bleary vision, start to run.

Jace couldn't clearly see what was happening—Maryse screaming, Jocelyn heading for Clary, Simon trying to stop Isabelle, Sebastian with his hands around Alec's neck, suffocating him.

The sight of his _parabatai _in danger was enough to set Jace off. He reached for a dagger from his weapons belt and unhesitatingly ran towards the tangle of light and dark hair, and then he heard Clary screamed again, "Jace, no! That's Tessa!"

He abruptly stopped.

But before he could mentally thank Clary for the reminder, he heard Simon call out for Isabelle. Izzy's hands were now raised above her head, clutching a seraph blade.

The moment slowed before his eyes. Isabelle had aimed—and brought it down.

Sebastian, who was really Tessa, collapsed to the floor.

Jace couldn't believe it.

* * *

Tessa could feel her body burning.

She had only so little time to look at her hands, they were starting to crack, like how the soil would looked under too much heat. She could see that some of Sebastian's skin was now turning black and charred and smoke was everywhere.

She was burning away.

The demon blood in her system was not invulnerable to the seraph blades. She was going to burn away, like a demon killed by a Shadowhunter. She tried to scream, but she couldn't.

Then she lost consciousness before she could completely turn to ashes.

* * *

**Hello.**

**In case you just happened to read my work, I'd love to tell you that I update everyday, don't worry. The wait for what's going to happen is going to be in 25-36 hours. The most is within about two days. ;)**

**Hihi. See you on the next chapter, loves.**

**Let me know what you think!**


	8. Sorts of Torture

**The Mortal Instruments and The Infernal Devices Crossover**

**Chapter 6: Sorts of Torture**

**Author's Note:**

**If you haven't read The Mortal Instruments _(City of Bones, City of Ashes_and_City of Glass, City of Fallen Angels and City of Lost Souls)_ as well as The Infernal Devices Trilogy_ (Clockwork Angel, Clockwork Prince and Clockwork Princess), all _by Cassandra Clare, I advice you not to read this. Be spoilt at your own risk.**

_I know this is kind of a day late and I haven't posted as quickly as I could._

_I have been tired a day ago and I just couldn't give you guys_

_something that's a bit rough on the edges shouldn't I?_

_I decided to sleep for a few hours and started writing._

_So yeah, here it is._

* * *

Isabelle had managed to aim the seraph blade inches away from Tessa's heart. She had intentionally missed it, trying to get Sebastian out of her system before he could do more damage to all of them.

Even if Izzy did _want_ to hurt Tessa, nobody could have blamed her. She was so blinded by the drive to defend her brother—even Jace, at the sight of Alec's helpless agony, had forgotten the harm he could have caused Tessa. He had been so close to killing her, the only piece of his blood that was left.

Maryse was pacing back and forth along the hallway in front of the Infirmary. She had been doing such motion with worry and tension that the carpet could have worn out under her feet. Alec and Isabelle were nowhere to be found. Simon and Jocelyn both stood there and stared at anything that's still and irrelevant, just to shake of the anxiety of waiting.

As time passed, those who wait in the hallway seem to individually find individual excuse to leave. Simon went looking for Izzy, Jocelyn off to phone Luke and Maryse hurried to contact Magnus Bane.

All that's left was Jace resting his back on the wooden door frame with his shirt bloodied, and Clary who stood there, just watching him.

She walked up to the boy engulfed in worry, "I believe Izzy."

He said nothing but enclosed her in a tight embrace. Isabelle had a good aim, she couldn't have just missed Tessa's heart unintentionally.

"He could have killed Alec," Clary whispered. She hugged the boy tighter, as if his life depended on it.

"I know," was the only thing Jace responded with.

Clary noticed how the tragedies have changed Jace completely. The boy who showed no emotion and masked them under bitter humor was now broken and tortured. Everything had been too much for him, and Clary could only do as much as keep him calm.

She was so surrounded by his embrace that she had almost not noticed the sound of soft violin coming from the Infirmary.

Clary had heard it only seconds before it stopped.

A few more moments, and Brother Zachariah stepped out of the doorway. She felt the nervous twitches on Jace's arm at the exact moment he saw the Silent Brother.

_She will be fine._ His voice now surprisingly sounded worried in Clary's mind, though she could never really tell.

_Inform me immediately when she feels any differently_, was all the Silent Brother said before he started to move smoothly out of the Institute.

Clary couldn't help but notice Brother Zachariah's emphasis on informing him specifically and abruptly. He had only said that when it was Tessa who's in such bad condition.

* * *

Tessa had awakened from the endearing sound of an old violin. Her vision had been bleary and her head was still clouded with pain, but it didn't stop her from recognizing the music and the skill that was Jem's.

The melody was excruciatingly familiar and beautiful to Tessa that she started to question whether it was true that she lived. She hadn't expected to survive. She remembered the song that have showed her the green, green grass. The song that reminds her of the beautiful waters. Right now, she saw the night on Blackfriar's Bridge—with Jem's silver hair and iris that looked so beautiful despite their fragility. These were the things that Tessa wished she could have stopped, but they were part of the memory she had of him, who at that time was so young and vulnerable yet hopeful.

Now that she could see better, Jem was there playing his violin. His still wore his robe, but his hood was down. The silvers in Jem's hair were now replaced with the healthy color of black. He still had the scars on his cheekbone, but he was still Jem—but healthy and stronger.

"You did know that was suicide," He said when he finished palying.

When he did these simple little things, he transforms back into the wonderful Jem both Tessa and Will loved.

"It had to be done," She replied softly.

He carefully placed the violin in its case and hid the instrument in the far back of the room.

"The seraph blade had seared most of the demon blood in your system. You are nearly a full Shadowhunter now."

Tessa was surprised, "Would that mute my ability to transform?"

_I do not know yet. Isabelle did the only thing to possibly cut the force that bound you to him._ The rare glimpse she had of Jem now ended, for he had pulled his hood back.

He was Brother Zachariah again.

_Take care of yourself and Jace._

Jem said no more and quickly walked out of the Infirmary. Tessa watched as he flawlessly glides out of the room. It will be long until she could see his face again.

* * *

Alec was in the training room when Maryse came looking for him.

"Where's Isabelle?" his mother said. He stopped halfway and accidentally dropped one of the knives. "Careful with those."

Alec moved to sit on the small bench by the window. "She told me she wanted to stay in her room."

Izzy had indeed blamed herself for what happened to Tessa. She was so blinded by the thought of seeing her brother hurt that she had not been able to think.

"She is not being blamed, Alec." His mother replied.

"I already tried telling her." He replied.

Maryse started to walk towards him, "I need to ask you another thing."

Alec produced a face towel and started to wipe the sweat off of his face. "What is it?"

"Have you seen Magnus?"

For a reason Alec didn't know, he stopped halfway with what he was doing and just stared at his mother. Of course Maryse would eventually notice. Alec wouldn't just randomly stay at the Institute for no reason.

He didn't trust the words to come out any less tensed than he already was, so he shook his head.

Maryse blinked. Alec hoped she understood that he didn't want to talk about it yet. He was not ready to face the question—and definitely not the one coming from his mother.

"Tessa had told me to summon him if anything happens," Maryse explained, "The thing is, he has not given me any form of response. Do you have a reason in mind of why he doesn't want to be summoned?"

"No," He replied stiffly, but he felt relieved that Maryse asked diferently. "None at all.

She only replied with a shrug and said, "Tessa is recovering now. It seems Isabelle did exactly what has to be done."

"Of course she would," He replied with a sound of insistence.

Alec jumped directly to his sister's defense when everybody was looking at her as insensitive and unthinking.

Maryse excused her herself and started to walk back to the library again, doing necessary work trying to gather as much of an Army for the Shadowhunters.

Now that Sebastian knows that they have a strong weapon in the person of Tessa, there will only be two possibilities—he will hunt her down to brainwash, or to kill.

* * *

It was late in the evening when Alec heard a knock on the door. He hurried to get it.

"Hi Alec," It suprised him to see that it was Tessa.

He motioned her to come in and she shuffled inside.

"I wanted to thank Izzy, but she wasn't in a perfectly good mood," Tessa said.

She sat on his bed while Alec was perched on his desk.

"She really felt bad, Tessa." He said, "but she was sorry."

The thought made Tessa smile. "At my age, I am able to understand almost anything."

Alec sighed. He almost expected Tessa to blame everything on Isabelle, especially after the other girl's regular effort to show her distaste. Izzy was only trying to be careful.

"You need anything?" He asked, lovely blue eyes gleaming.

"I was," Tessa hesitated, "calling for Magnus since this morning. He doesn't seem to be responding."

Alec heaved. "Tessa, I swear I didn't know he would withdraw like this. I thought he just cut everything between us, not inclusive of his allegiance."

Tessa considered everything before she started to talk. "I was thinking of talking to him personally."

"I don't think it's going to be easy for me to—"

"You don't have to come, its fine." She said immediately. "I just need directions."

* * *

Magnus awoke to the bright witch light that blazed in front of him. At the opposite end of the table, sat Sebatian—his fingers laced together and his arms rested on the table. Magnus noticed that his hands were bound behind a wooden chair.

'You're awake," Sebastian spoke with his cold and deep voice. His eyes were intensely gazing at the defenseless Warlock. "Planned to kill you immediately, but I guess I had to do something more exciting."

"Oh, I think creating a new breed was exciting enough," He said.

"Of course yes. Though I have been thinking that directly killing you won't give that much effect on your lovely Shadowhunter." Sebastian grinned, "I have found something more interesting to do to you."

"I have taste. You don't make the cut, little Sebastian." Magnus replied sharply.

The platinum blonde didn't give much of a sign of hurt or surprise. "Wait until you're ready to be delivered to the Shadowhunters."

Magnus felt his chest heave, like he just had a heart attack. He was now coughing uncontrollably.

"You know," Sebastian was now standing, leaning over the table to take a better look at Magnus. "I like reading Shadowhunter history. A lot of reusable sorts of torture."

He could feel the bounds on his hands drop, and in his pain, he was now doubled over and gasping for air in between the uncontrollable coughs. His vision started going dark again, and he continually heaved.

Magnus was startled when blood started coming out of his mouth.

* * *

**Okay, I owe you guys something for posting late.**

**So I'll be posting a longer one the next. Would you like a +500 words than the usual?**

**Hihi. See you then, loves.**


	9. Memories To Come

**The Mortal Instruments and The Infernal Devices Crossover**

**Chapter 7: Memories To Come**

**Author's Note:**

**If you haven't readThe Mortal Instruments _(City of Bones, City of Ashes_,_ City of Glass, City of Fallen Angels and City of Lost Souls) _as well as The Infernal Devices Trilogy_ (Clockwork Angel, Clockwork Prince and Clockwork Princess), _all by Cassandra Clare, I advice you not to read this. Be spoilt at your own risk.**

_I know this is not the extra long chapter I've promised you guys._

_I figured I needed that extra length for my next chapter, so yeah, wait for that to be up!_

_Thank you for the continuous support on this one, keeps me flooded with ideas._

* * *

Tessa was walking in the hallway when she saw Clary heading towards her room. She called for the other girl and quickly jogged towards her.

"You didn't say you were awake already," Clary was genuinely surprised. "I could have summoned the Silent Brothers."

"I don't think that would be necessary," She replied, "but thank you, Clary."

Clary agreed, but mentally noting to summon Brother Zachariah after breakfast.

"Clary," Tessa said, "I need a jumper. It seems cold outside. Could you lend me one?"

The other girl hesitated. Tessa was far taller than she was, not exactly making her the best person to borrow from. Yet the other option would have been Isabelle, and Tessa surely knew she couldn't do that.

"Sure you can, come in." Clary nodded.

It took Clary a few tries before finding a bigger sweater. Then she pulled out a dark-colored garment that she had long since used. Tessa gave her thank you and left immediately.

Alec was nervously standing in front of the Institute when Tessa found her way outside.

"Cold day," She greeted Alec.

The boy just nodded in response.

"Let's go,"

They walked down the normally crowded streets of New York. Tessa could feel the cold autumn wind bite through her jumper. Alec's nerves did not lessen while they talked—in fact, he became more nervous every step of the way. It was only understandable, ever since his last encounter with the Warlock.

So Tessa joked about how Magnus looked like while they lived in 19th century London.

"I would have been horrified seeing all that fancy glitter," She said.

Alec laughed. He felt less nervous than he was earlier. Tessa had even promised to talk to Magnus about his situation with Alec.

She saw the evident relief in the boy's eyes.

"He is not the deep conversation kind though," Alec said. He remembered how it all happened when it ended—a few sentences of disapproval and a choice of taking all his things out of the apartment or not.

"I know," Tessa said, "you just have to look for the days when he listens."

It wasn't long until they rounded up the corner when Alec pointed at a fancy New York apartment.

"There," He said.

Tessa gave him a nod and said, "Are you sure you don't want to follow me inside?"

Alec shook his head lightly with a polite smile. It would have been a perfect excuse to talk to Magnus again, but it all seemed raw and he did not want to face the situation just yet.

"I'll wait here," he reassured. He watched her walk up to the apartment. Alec was determined to keep his distance, in case Magnus decided to talk outside.

Tessa knocked.

He didn't answer.

She tried again. Nothing.

Perhaps he was out. She waited for a while and considered leaving. She could just come the next day and talk to him by then. Then again, he could just be in the shower. She reached for the knob and tried it.

It was open. Magnus was home.

She swung the door. The room was still and silent except for the old clock ticking at the far edge of the room. It was unusual, even for the Warlock to sleep late in the afternoon. He loved peace and quiet, but the apartment had never been this still.

"Magnus?" She called out, "it's Tessa."

She was only answered by a weak moan that came from the kitchen. Tessa's heart was now beating faster.

"Magnus!" She rushed to open the door to the kitchen.

It was a mess.

The once pristine place was now in chaos. Magnus didn't like his place messy.

The silver ware was all over the place, and pieces of broken china was everywhere.

Her nose caught an excruciatingly familiar scent, like it had suddenly filled her with memories of horror. She quickly moved inside. She could almost see him now, she didn't care if she was walking on broken porcelain.

Tessa was taken aback.

There, in a crumpled heap was Magnus Bane. The scent had strongly come from him.

The Warlock was unrecognizable, his clothes was creased and his blood spotted his white shirt. Even worse, his sleek, black spikes now turned into the color of silver.

He smelled of powder and burned sugar.

She ran and knelt beside him, "By the Angel, Magnus!"

"I'm fine, just—" He heaved and started to cough. His bright cat eyes were now starting to be surrounded by a faint rim of silver. "I can—" He coughed again.

Tessa shushed him. "I'll get help, we'll take you to the Institute."

When he protested, Tessa snapped at him. "No excuses. You can't get up without help and I'm not leaving you."

Tessa ran back to the living room and opened a window.

"Alec!" She started to feel hysterical, "Alec, get in the apartment!"

It only took seconds before the blue-eyed boy was at the door and rushed towards Tessa.

"Kitchen," she said. They quickly ran towards the room. Alec paused at the door and couldn't quite take the situation in. He saw Magnus, who always managed to look magnificent and prideful, now lay in pain on the cold floor.

"Help me," Tessa addressed Alec, who was still standing by the door, completely horrified.

"I believe I don't quite look as stunning, Alexander," was all the Warlock said.

The boy just walked towards Magnus and started helping him up.

Tessa saw the box that she hadn't noticed earlier. It was an old silver jewelry box that had instantly reminded her of Jem's own addiction to yin fen. There was a piece of paper on top of it.

Her hands were shaking as she took the paper and unfolded them. It was a note.

_Especially delivered for more memories to come._

_ With hope at last,_

_ Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern_

* * *

Magnus was carried straight into the Infirmary.

Tessa had personally made the efforts of taking care of him. She knew exactly what to do. She took a little bit of _yin fen_, dilute it in water, and have Magnus take it.

He had refused at first, but began coughing up blood and was forced to swallow the solution so he could breath.

When his muscles relaxed and his strength came back, Tessa started to speak. "It's just the withdrawal. You wouldn't need to take it until a few weeks."

She now had the chance of looking at him closely, most of his hair was now silver, and his skin was starting to become dry and pale. He may have been drugged with more _yin fen_ than Jem had when he was ten.

"Don't act like it's a normal situation," Magnus finally said. "I know I'll only last for a few years from now."

Tessa could only do as much as look at him. He may have looked like Jem in some way or another, yet there was something about Magnus that looked less gentle and more insistent. Yet the strength of his character had not stopped Tessa from seeing the fear in his face.

"Don't stare," He said, "I know this thing doesn't look good on me."

She sighed. "How much did he make you take?"

"I have no idea," He said, "I was locked up in the darkness most of the time."

Tessa stood and placed a bundle wrapped in Manila paper. "It's the _yin fen_."

She didn't want to remember Jem in that silver box of Sebastian's. She had taken the drug to sustain Magnus for a few months. Of where they're going to get more when he runs out, she doesn't know. The way Sebastian mocked the memory of both Will and Jem was too much for Tessa.

"I need to get something," She said, and walked out of the Infirmary.

* * *

Magnus was still in deep thought when he heard the door open. His head perked up, "Tessa?"

On the doorway, stood Alec.

The boy swallowed and took a deep breath before speaking, "How are you feeling?"

"I don't know, Alexander." He said. "I'm guessing this was what you wanted?"

Alec involuntarily stepped back. He didn't expect Magnus to react the same way he had when he had asked him to leave.

"Magnus, I—" Alec couldn't seem to find his words.

"You had only wanted us to live happily ever after, Alec." He said, "I know."

Magnus was almost unrecognizable. His usual warm combination of tan and black had now been replaced by bright silver and pale skin. Yet to Alec, he was still Magnus Bane—strong and wild and beautiful.

"Now come over here," The Warlock suddenly said, "don't you think we need to talk about a few things?"

* * *

**Aaaannnd that's it.**

**Next chapter might be long. Though I'm not exactly sure.**

**I hope you keep reviewing and telling me what you feel about it guys. Because really, your feedbacks encourage me more than you guys think.**

**Happy reading, loves!**


	10. A Piece of My Soul

**The Mortal Instruments and The Infernal Devices Crossover**

**Chapter 8: A Piece of My Soul**

**Author's Note:**

**If you haven't read The Mortal Instruments _(City of Bones, City of Ashes_,_ City of Glass, City of Fallen Angels and City of Lost Souls) as well as The Infernal Devices Trilogy (Clockwork Angel, Clockwork Prince and Clockwork Princess), all _by Cassandra Clare, I advice you not to read this. Be spoilt at your own risk.**

_Uh, I guess the extra long chapter will have to wait for later._

_I couldn't extend it since it will come out boring and dragging._

_You do know I love to make this as fast paced as I could._

_And just so you know, I wrote this at the brink of tears. I am an emotional wreck._

_Keep reading, loves!_

* * *

Tessa was surprised to see a Silent Brother by the threshold of the Institute. The fading sunlight that spilled a harsh orange hue had made the scene more haunting than ever.

"Brother Zachariah," Tessa addressed him formally, just to be sure.

The Silent Brother did not move, his back was still to her. _I have seen what he has done to Magnus Bane._

She closed her eyes, not quite sure of how she may handle reminding him of the memory that was more painful to Jem than to anybody else.

"He left him with only a packet of _yin fen_," Tessa shrugged. "I thought they have run out of it eighty years ago."

_He is on his first stage of addiction. It could do him no harm for now._ It sounded like Jem's voice again, thoughtful and kind. The Silent Brother before him now slowly turned and faced her.

"and he's not a mundane," Tessa said finally. After the awe had taken her in.

She would have walked up to Jem and embraced him, if not for his robe that has clearly shown that it was impossible.

_Yes, yet still be careful._ Jem's voice was soothing Tessa's mind. _I cannot lose another, I've already lost one important person in my life._

Then Tessa did the impossible.

She walked up to the Silent Brother, and enclosed him in an embrace. Jem had been stunned. Tessa could feel his muscles tense behind his thick robe. As she was embracing Jem, memories surged through Tessa's mind. Jem walking with her at Blackfriar's Bridge at midnight, Jem who became stronger and lived a full life for her, Jem who slowly played the violin that night they first met, and Jem who proposed to her despite his lack of strength to kneel. Tessa was breathing him in, taking the rare opportunity that could never happen again.

This was Jem, not Brother Zachariah.

The moment had ended as fast as it happened. Tessa was now pulling away.

"Thank you," she said, "I would have never coped without you."

_You will always be a piece of my soul, Theresa Gray. The same way William will always be part of my world._ He spoke with such gentleness that Tessa would have engulfed herself in the nostalgia that will never leave. The three of them, who have spoken with so much love for each other, will forever be a memory that will never come back—but Tessa, as she had always promised herself, will always remember.

Before Tessa could stop him, Brother Zachariah was now starting to leave.

* * *

"Alexander," Magnus' voice was clearer now. He was sounding better than he had before. "You were always important to me."

Alec froze. He had never seen Magnus so vulnerable and weak, that the sight before him was almost unbelievable.

"Magnus, I—" Alec wavered, "It's just that I could not possibly imagine my life without you."

The Warlock stared.

"Believe it or not Alec, I feel the same way," He said, "and it's different for me, because I will be the one alone in the end and not you."

The other boy spoke no more. Tessa had told him how it was like being immortal, that there will nothing that will be permanent even though their hearts wished not to lose anything they loved.

"There are things I could not possibly stop or control, and if that thing happens, I'm sure I'm never going to wish to live again. Yet I couldn't do anything, do you understand?"

The blue-eyed boy nodded and started to speak, "I am sorry."

"Are you happy now that you might outlive me?" Magnus said.

Alec shook his head, then looked down.

The Warlock started to reach for him and caught his hand. "You do understand now why I was angry, didn't you?"

The Shadowhunter nodded.

"Then make me understand why you did it."

Alec wavered. "Because I didn't want us to part one day. If I cannot be immortal, then maybe you can live the lifespan of a man."

Magnus nodded. "You do know it's not enough to just make a reason to be reasonable, Alexander."

Alec nodded in reply.

"I'm leaving before breakfast tomorrow, that's if you want to see me or not. I need to fix my apartment. The mess is my pet peeve."

Alec understood that he wasn't welcome to his apartment yet. Magnus will be back in the apartment, not fighting beside the Shadowhunters despite the eminent torture.

* * *

Tessa was walking under the moonlit New York City to look for Magnus's _yin fen_. He would not have approved if she had asked for his opinion, so she went on her own. She realized that still wore Clary's jumper and nothing else to layer over it. She had forgotten that the nights have gone colder and she should have borrowed something thicker instead. It was too late to walk back to the Institute, so she continued on.

She had been in deep thought when she saw something that made her heart pound—the sight of a tall, dark haired man with immensely blue eyes. He wore the modern day shadow hunter gear, and the Marks on his neck were protruding in a painful but lovely manner. They were scars of battle, but a Shadowhunter could only be as noble as the number of his Marks.

She couldn't understand why she followed him, the sight of something she had long dreamed to see again.

The figured stopped at the less crowded part of the street. Seeming to notice Tessa's pursuit, slowly turned around.

Tessa's feet were planted deep into the ground when he faced her.

The moment had been incredible.

She had been sure she was staring into the eyes of Will Herondale.

Unlike Alec, his features were sharper and the way he stood was different. While Alec slouched, Will stood with pride and confidence—there was arrogance, yet there had also been love and selflessness.

"Excuse me," Tessa tried to sound calm. "I need directions."

"Are you lost in your own city, Mrs. Herondale?" His voice had been the same. He still had the Welsh accent behind the softer sound that was common in London.

Tessa's heart was starting to pound. No, someone had tried to play a trick on her. Will was gone years ago. It was his time to rest.

Yet the smile that was genuinely Will caught Tessa's heart, the same way he had caught her love that night at the Lightwood Manor, the moonlight spilling on his sharp features, strengthening the bright blue eyes that made him the man she and Jem both loved.

"Tess?" Will said. His eyes the same welcoming ones she had seen years ago.

Tessa could not stand it anymore. Just looking at him like that. If this was a cruel trick, then let it be, because she will only come face to face with her husband only once in the many years of eternity again.

"Will?" She whispered to him.

"Why aren't you running yet, Tess?" He said, "I thought I was irresistible."

She was going to bolt after him, but she was taken aback. She cannot. This was a trick. It was impossible.

Will started to walk towards her. He still had the serious look on his face, but it was warming and beautiful.

"Can I embrace you, Tess?" He asked, his arms were now open. Tessa had wanted to be in them again. It was the part where Tessa fit into the spaces perfectly, embraced him and feel his warmth.

It had also been the same arms that carried their children. The same warm arms that filled Lucie and James with pure love and concern. The Will they had never expected to have children because he was incapable of loving, was the same Will who had loved and was loved by so many, even until he was on his death bed. The Will, who by a twitch in his lips created a smile that touched Tessa's heart.

She did what her heart said, and embraced him, tightly.

She could feel the warmth of his skin radiate towards her, giving her the heat that she had longed earlier. She remembered the same heat only Will Herondale has given her.

She pulled back and looked up at him, and she wished she hadn't.

His eyes weren't the striking blue anymore, they were the color of harsh green. Eventually, his features had changed. The dark hair was drained of its color, and his skin eventually lightened. Will's soft and expressive eyes now have turned into Sebastian's menacing glare of evil and greed.

"Hello, Tess." Sebastian's voice filled her ears. "You have a very useful talent, indeed."

Tessa only do so much as gasp. Sebastian's iron grip was surrounding her, she couldn't move.

"There's a portal ready for use," he said, as he pulled and shoved her into a dark alley. There already was an open portal, and Sebastian quickly shoved her in.

* * *

**Tadaaaaa!**

**My heart is exploding right now. The memory of Will and Jem is crushing me. Ugh.**

**Don't forget to leave a review, loves.**

**It helps me strive to do better at what I do.**


	11. To Love is to Destroy

**The Mortal Instruments and The Infernal Devices Crossover**

**Chapter 9: To Love is to Destroy**

**Author's Note:**

**If you haven't read The Mortal Instruments _(City of Bones, City of Ashes_,_ City of Glass, City of Fallen Angels and City of Lost Souls) as well as The Infernal Devices Trilogy (Clockwork Angel, Clockwork Prince and Clockwork Princess), all _by Cassandra Clare, I advice you not to read this. Be spoilt at your own risk.**

_I think this passes for one of the longer ones, so here it is as promised._

_Just when I thought I'd be ending this story in two chapters,_

_I've suddenly decided to extend it. I hope you don't mind, loves._

_Inspiration is kind of everywhere._

* * *

Magnus Bane had left the institute without having to see Tessa. She must have awoken early and decided to walk, so he didn't bother. Alec hadn't showed up at breakfast, perhaps he didn't want to say the awkward goodbyes to him. Magnus didn't want to stay long in the Institute. It was a refuge for only the nephilim, nothing else.

He now carried the _yin fen_ wrapped in Manila paper. His bond with Tessa had surpassed years that he almost hadn't noticed how close they became. Of course he had his own personal concerns, but that didn't affect anyone—and to Magnus, that was fine.

He was walking towards the street near his apartment when he received a message on his phone: just a text asking him to call when he was available. It could be Alec, but the young Shadowhunter wouldn't go such lengths trying to talk to him.

He stepped inside his apartment and impulsively made the call.

"Hello?" The voice of a young woman said. It was familiar.

"Tessa?" Magnus replied.

There was a pause, then a sharp intake of breath as if in pain.

"No," the girl replied, "this is not her."

It was now Magnus' turn to be puzzled.

"Is this a prank? I am a vengeful man, I swear." He replied, hoping to scare the little girl trying to pull a phone prank on him.

"Magnus," she said, the sound of her voice meant she had known him before. His suspicion slowly faltered and he was now filled with sudden alarm. "It's Lucie. Lucie Herondale."

* * *

Tessa awoke to the smell of Earl Grey.

She had thought she was just in Magnus' apartment, and all that happened earlier was just a dream. Yet she realized that it had been real.

She was lying on the cold, tiled floor and her back ached. The room was painted in all black, and the light was dim, making it harder to see with a throbbing head.

A woman in her early forties sat on the sofa in front of her, a tea set arranged carefully on the side table. Tessa tried walking towards the woman, but then she felt herself smack on the thin air, like there was an invisible wall in front of her.

"I won't try that if I were you," The woman said. She had a light brown hair like Tessa's, but her eyes were the color of the sky. "the thing is, I can't reach you from here, so be thankful."

The surge of memory had filled Tessa with horror. It was the same position she had been when she was in Mortmain's possession. It may have been part of those years of memories, but it was the one she least wanted to remember.

"Where am I?" Tessa asked firmly.

"Nowhere should you know of." The woman replied. She appeared to be leafing through a thick leather-bound book that was positioned on her lap.

If there hadn't been an invisible wall between them, Tessa would have pounced on the woman and choked the truth out of her. Right now, she didn't have any option.

"It's no use when I couldn't escape," Tessa replied quickly.

"Surely, why do you still ask?" The woman replied, "so glad it worked, what I did with that fancy Warlock of yours."

Tessa swallowed at the reminder of Magnus. What they did to him had been so cruel. He wasn't doing anything against Sebastian, except maybe helping the Shadowhunters. Other than that, he wasn't planning on causing any direct damage. Perhaps Sebastian knew that Magnus was a solid ally that he had needed to get rid of.

"Are you one of them?" Tessa taunted the woman on the sofa.

"What?" The woman replied.

"Morgenstern's slave of a Shadowhunter. You do know that's your purpose."

The woman sounded hurt, "That's why we should take the side that is surely going to win, Morgenstern's." She said. Tessa had heard someone say the line before, like a faint memory of a conversation she had. "Of course, I thought you might have actually met one of our Warlocks. Really interesting for you to pretend like that."

She remembered the beautiful Warlock who talked to her in the Pandemonium. It had been impossible for a Warlock to tell if the demon blood in her was dominant. They had known she was back in New York way before she came to the Institute.

"Jonathan's really interested about you," The woman said, "said he wanted you on his side the moment he knew you were alive."

Tessa was about to reply when the door swiftly opened, and the pale face of Sebastian came in. "Now, Amatis, don't be rude to our beloved Tessa. She will be of help to us,"

Sebastian walked swiftly yet with so much confidence and grace that it had almost alarmed Tessa. His hair shone bright under the rather dark lighting and his eyes glowed in a strong color of green—just like Clary's. Though there was something about his eyes that didn't reflect the same gentleness and affection that his sister gave off.

"I hope she is," Amatis fell back on the sofa. "We wouldn't want a waste of space and energy if you ask me."

"If you can make me cooperate," Tessa quickly replied with such boldness she hasn't used in a while.

Amatis shot her a look that would have made Tessa flinch, yet she remained calm.

Sebastian sighed. "Of course you will," he moved to grab something from behind the door—no, it was someone, and threw the person on the floor. "I like manipulating feelings. They make you do things beyond anything you have dreamed of doing."

Tessa saw the slender young man, with his hair dark and his skin pale. He looked up at her, and Tessa gasped.

Sebastian grinned. "To love is to destroy."

There, behind the dark hair pasted on his forehead and his cheek caked with blood, were tawny eyes that were the same color as Jace's.

She had whispered his name, "James."

"Mum," James whispered. His accent hadn't changed at all. He still looked like he was in his mid-twenties. Then Tessa realized why she had thought James looked so young for his age. She never thought her immortality as a Warlock could be inherited by her children.

Sebastian kicked him right at his ribs, Tessa heard a bone or two crack.

James cried in pain.

"No!" Tessa shouted. "Hurt me as much as you want but do _not_ touch him!"

"Oh really?" Sebastian just grinned at her, "So unfortunate that I didn't have the other one. She looked just like her father, didn't she? Except for the hair, maybe."

Tessa was now on her knees, her eyes that were filled with tears moved from her bloodied son to the menacing Sebastian.

"_Where is she_?" Tessa hissed.

"Left her with a few of the Raveners, quite poisonous by the way" He answered with satisfaction, "She had the nerve to save her brother. She didn't know she was throwing him into a pit with more pain than just being ripped apart."

The tears flowed from Tessa's eyes. She was now reaching helplessly for her son. "James," She whispered in between sobs. Still reaching for him, as if her love and mourning would eventually burn away the barrier between them, she whispered again, "James, I am so sorry."

Sebastian was looking down at them, an evil smirk crawled upon his strong features.

"Mum, no," James' voice was now barely a whisper, "I am sorry for not saving Lucie, mum. I lost her. I shouldn't have lost her."

"Glad to tell you that she wasn't armed," Sebastian smirked, "didn't give much of an effort to end those decades of suffering."

He kicked James once again. This time, his cry was louder.

"Stop it!" Tessa insisted.

James was now heaving, the sweat was mixing with the blood on his face.

"We need to go," Amatis rose from her seat.

"Are we already?" Sebastian asked, "I guess we'll have to cease this family reunion for now."

He took James by the arm and started dragging, Tessa noticed that it looked broken.

"Do not hurt him," Tessa was now trying to stand, "Hurt him and I will not do as you wish!"

Sebastian ignored her and dragged James away from the room. By the looks of it, her son had now lost consciousness.

Amatis followed them out of the door and slammed it shut.

Tessa fell back and crashed on the floor. She had lost Lucie and now James was facing eminent torture. Sebastian may hurt her physically all he wants, but the pain in James' eyes were beyond crushing her.

Sebastian had finally found a way to make her pledge her allegiance to him.

Tessa found the bracelet on her wrist, and remembered the eyes that were Will's. The enemy has manipulated her love for the people dear to her. Slowly, she closed her eyes and whispered, in between soft sobs of pain and helplessness. "_Will_," She sniffed, "by the Angel, Will, I cannot possibly do this alone."

* * *

"Where are you?" The voice had been insistent and worried.

Lucie's feet hurt and her sight began to falter, "I do not know."

The Ravener demon had somehow pierced her ankle. She was pinned underneath it when she had tried to push James out of the way.

"What do you mean you don't know? I need to go after you. Give me a landmark." Magnus' voice was steady, but she could hear the alarm underneath.

"Magnus I think I'm in front of the Institute," Lucie whispered, her head was spinning. She tried walking towards the entrance, but she fell. "I'm trying to get there."

"Are you sure, Lucie?" Magnus now panicked. "Keep the phone up, I will use the tracking spell. Do not faint. I will personally kill you if you did."

Lucie could not think straight anymore, the venom must have reached her brain seconds ago. She tried walking towards the door again, and repeatedly fell.

"I'll call the institute. Stay on the front porch and move towards it if you can. Lucie—"

But she now dropped the phone and her head hit the overgrown grass. Her vision was foggy but she could still see the door to the Institute.

It opened, and a dark haired man stepped out of it.

He was running towards her.

For a moment Lucie thought that she was now a step nearer to the afterlife. The figure looked so much like her father, as if asking her to come with him.

She had never felt so willing to die then.

* * *

**Here it is. Done at one sitting if you ask me.**

**I think I need a day off each chapter. Would it be much if I upload only one every two days?**

**I need to rest my mind so I could come back at you with more _creative_ stuff. Like this one. Sort of.**

**Keep reviewing, loves!**

**Your encouragements are important to me.**


	12. Lucie Herondale

**The Mortal Instruments and The Infernal Devices Crossover**

**Chapter 10: Lucie Herondale**

**Author's Note:**

**If you haven't read The Mortal Instruments _(City of Bones, City of Ashes_,_ City of Glass, City of Fallen Angels and City of Lost Souls) as well as The Infernal Devices Trilogy (Clockwork Angel, Clockwork Prince and Clockwork Princess), all _by Cassandra Clare, I advice you not to read this. Be spoilt at your own risk.**

_Hello._

_Thank you for the amazing reviews and observations._

_Helped me realize that I had a patching up job to do if I want to make the story_

_as clear as the Glass City._

_meh._

_Ok, I'll stop._

* * *

Alec was gazing at the windows when he saw a girl limping towards the Institute. There was something about how tall and how fair she was that Alec had suddenly thought of Isabelle. If it were Izzy, he wouldn't have hesitated for any more minute to pass before running to her safety.

He ran straight out of the Institute and knelt by her side. Despite the sudden darkness that was an indication of an upcoming rain, Alec could still see her key features. She had looked so young and frail, with soft curling brown hair and electric blue eyes.

He didn't recognized her at all.

"Dad?" The girl had called her, her voice was now weak and it took her much effort to talk.

"Shhh," He said, "I'm here to take you to the Infirmary."

She must have been stung by a highly poisonous demon. Somehow, he hoped that she had arrived at the Institute just in time to spare her life.

He had not hesitated for a second when he scooped her up, ran and pushed passed the doors of the Institute.

He ran into Clary in the hallway. The sight of the seemingly lifeless girl left the other red-haired Shadowhunter aghast.

Jace quickly moved in to take the girl from the Alec—whose face mirrored Clary's.

He then watched Jace quickly disappear into the hallway.

Alec watched Clary snapped out of the sudden shock and quickly turned to follow the path to the infirmary.

The shock was rising from every corner of the large infrastructure. Soon, the shock became deliberate panic, and everyone was talking, moving and asking him questions. He ignored them as much as he could.

It took him moments before he realized that Isabelle was talking to him.

"What?" He asked stupidly.

"Oh, nevermind." Isabelle waved at him dismissively. "I'll summon the Brothers. Go and help."

Alec turned to run, then he came to a sudden stop when there was a loud banging on the double doors.

"Or you could get that." Isabelle said.

He was sure it couldn't be a Shadowhunter. Only the nephilim could access the institute freely. Though he had no known attachment to the girl in general, the horror of seeing something innocent crush into pieces was something Sebastian would have done.

Like when he mercilessly killed Max.

As swiftly as he could, he ran towards the door and opened them. There was thunder and the skies were darker when he last saw them minutes ago.

There, under the pouring rain, stood Magnus Bane.

The silver patches on his hair were soaked under the downpour, while he batted his lashes that were pasted together by the water.

"Where is Lucie?" Magnus asked directly, a faint tinge of panic was in his voice. His now silvery irises was shinning with desperation,

"Infirmary," Alec replied.

Without wanting to hear another word, he bolted past Alec.

The young Shadowhunter stared after the running Warlock, whose worry and frustrations were reflected in his clumsy movements.

Magnus had never ran through the rain as if he wasn't thinking and trying to calm down. He always had to keep calm whenever the rest with him are in great alarm.

* * *

Tessa was sitting on the cold floor when Sebastian calmly walked into the room. His cuffs still had patches of James' blood stained on it.

Tessa tried to mask her fury.

"I guess I gave you enough time to think?" He gracefully lowered himself on the sofa, so he was directly across her, looking straight into Tessa's eyes with feigned gentleness.

She didn't answer. The tears were still on her throat and her cheeks were still damp from crying.

"Theresa Gray," He started speaking.

"_Herondale_," She quickly interjected.

Sebastian chuckled. "It was your fault I've suddenly mastered your art of transformation. Letting me inside you somehow brought me to the light, _Tess_."

She kept her silence.

"You see, Mortmain saw things my father didn't. Like the possibility of such talents when you have demon blood in your system."

Tessa sighed, but she answered him this time. "I am more nephilim than demonic Jonathan, that's the difference."

She remembered what Jem had said when she was recovering—that Isabelle's seraph blade had seared through the demon blood and reduced it drastically. Tessa wasn't sure how to feel about it.

Was she going to celebrate because she'll later on Ascend? Or was she going to be disappointed because it mutes the ability that has saved her family every time. Was she going to celebrate losing something she had chosen to keep, even if it meant mourning for a lifetime?

"I don't understand, Tessa." Sebastian stood and walked around the room, as if pondering on what he needed to say next. "You and I are the same. Born of the Angel and the Demonic. A mixture of good and bad. A combination that can control any other existing being there is in this dimension."

"It doesn't hurt to be more good than bad," She replied flatly.

"and vise versa." He smiled.

Tessa threw the only thing she knew that was going to hopefully change his mind.

"The seraph blade has made me mostly nephilim, though." She said, "I might not function to do as wonderfully as you expect."

Sebastian sighed, as if of boredom. "You better perform perfectly, Tessa. You don't want to lose that other child you have, don't you?"

"What will it take for you to release him?" She finally asked.

The fair-haired boy smiled triumphantly. "See this Morgenstern ring?" He ginned. Showing the fine designs on the silver band. There was a letter "M" embedded on the sides, with stars patterned all over its surface. "I'd love to see my father again, Tessa."

* * *

Magnus walked in to see Lucie pale and unmoving. As much as he wanted to get to her as quickly as he could, his feet had suddenly gotten so stiff. It was something that looked completely alien to him, like it should have never happened.

He felt like his heart weighed him down.

No, he must not think that way. Lucie was a strong Shadowhunter, a Ravener sting would not hurt her as much as it could hurt mundanes.

He crept closer to her.

When her eyes were closed, she looked a lot like Tessa—beautiful brown hair and delicate features. He remembered how Lucie often summoned him because she couldn't comfort her mother enough. Lucie, who played the violin every Christmas and started composing her own sonatas. Lucie, whose agility and strength outweighed Cecily's cunning charm. Lucie, who loved her family so dearly that she left the Shadow World to find her mother.

Yet here she was, frozen and vulnerable.

"Magnus?" Lucie croaked. "Magnus, am I dead?"

It surprised him. The Warlock replied in a nervous chuckle. He gently touched her temples, the only sign of comforting he could ever think about. "Of course you're not, Lucie. It's just some fancy new dye I tried." He stifled a soft laugh, "Brother Zachariah is coming."

Lucie cut him off, "I know what Ravener stings do, you don't have to hide it." She heaved, "He may not come in time. I just—"

Her eyes were now closed shut. Magnus can feel the strength drain out of her.

"_Iratze_!" Magnus panicked, "have they given you the _Iratze_?"

When he started to walk out of the Infirmary to call for the others, she grabbed hold of his hand. "I already have several of them, they don't work." She pulled him closer, "Listen."

Magnus hesitated then leaned forward.

"Mum is in Idris, with James," She sighed, and took a stele from her pocket. It was intricately covered in Runes, like the owner has gone through a lifetime using it. "This was my father's. I believe mum needs it. Give it to her since I can't."

"They will create a portal to Alicante the next thing, Lucie. I promise I will get your mother back."

Lucie took a sharp intake of breath, "No, the one in Wales."

Magnus saw her beautiful face pull itself into a smile. It had looked like Will's face at the very brink of his death. "Thank you, Magnus. It would have all been different without you."

"Thank you, to you too." He whispered, but the smile on her face had now faded. Her grasp on Magnus' arm had loosened until it slowly fell back to her bosom.

Lucie's face was now blank and still, but peaceful.

_I may not have a chance to honor you with a song you have been so eager to hear, dear Lucie,_ a voice echoed in Magnus' head.

He looked behind him and felt a shallow tinge of surprise.

A robed figure of a Silent Brother stepped beside him. The inner voice sounded weak and sad, which rarely happens amongst them.

Slowly, he pulled down his hood and revealed his scarred cheeks. His face was not mutilated. He slowly opened his eyes and started breathing through his mouth. Other than the changes in his hair color and eyes, he was still Jem Carstairs.

The Silent Brother now spoke with his audible voice, "but I can give you all the love your mother and father had selflessly given you."

Magnus stepped aside; it was a gesture of respect towards the sorrow of Jem that was now Brother Zachariah.

Jem raised his delicate arms and his palms hovered over the unmoving Lucie.

"_Ave Atque Vale_, Lucie Herondale."

and just like that, Lucie was gone. She would have loved to see her mother after 80 long years. The reunion would have been something they would both have cherished. Jem pulled his hood back and silently started to leave the infirmary. Magnus supposed he was off to get another Silent Brother to assist him in taking away Lucie.

"She would have loved to hear you play," Magnus said, it made Brother Zachariah stop in his tracks. "She learned the violin because of you."

_If there exists an after life, she will eventually meet her father, _The Silent Brother's voice echoed in Magnus' head, _we all have to see the better side of everything sometimes._

"Sometimes we think too much of the beautiful things," Magnus added, "and then we lie to ourselves."

* * *

**Yeah, don't hate on me.**

**I love Lucie, yet I do know that even in the world of Magic, we all must accept the more realistic turns.**

**Keeps us grounded.**

**-enough of the heavy-**

**So, what do you think? Leave it in the reviews! Teehee.**

**and oh, thank you to Duzell-Reincarnated for pointing out the loophole. :)**


	13. I Will Raise Hell

**The Mortal Instruments and The Infernal Devices Crossover**

**Chapter 11: I Will Raise Hell**

**Author's Note:**

**If you haven't read The Mortal Instruments _(City of Bones, City of Ashes_,_ City of Glass, City of Fallen Angels and City of Lost Souls) as well as The Infernal Devices Trilogy (Clockwork Angel, Clockwork Prince and Clockwork Princess), all _by Cassandra Clare, I advice you not to read this. Be spoilt at your own risk.**

_Thank you for continually reading and reviewing, loves._

_So here you have the next chapter._

_I'm solely focusing on Tessa now just because I've always intended this to be her story,_

_not those of the primary Mortal Instruments characters._

_I hope you can see that. :)_

* * *

Magnus was surprised to see the Institute in absolute frenzy the moment her came out of the door. The strong smell of something burnt filled the air, everybody had somehow applied fresh runes.

"What's this all about?" He addressed Jace, who was now wearing gear, carefully securing his weapons belt on his waist.

"We're coming after Sebastian," the boy replied, as if it were an obvious answer, "I take it she's her daughter?" He pointed towards the door to the infirmary.

Magnus didn't reply.

Alec was walking in their direction, his bow slung across his upper body. Isabelle was walking alongside him, her whip tightly wrapped around her arms that were fully Marked for battle, "Can you open a portal to Idris?" She called over to Clary, who was fixing her hair in a tight ponytail.

"No, you don't go there," Magnus interrupted, before Clary could answer.

He saw most of their gazes snap towards him, like he had become a talking cockroach.

"Magnus, we can't just leave Tessa there when this is what's happening." Clary said.

"I know that, in fact, I want to get to her as much as you do." He said, "just in a different destination."

Alec couldn't help it. His face contorted into confusion. "What?"

"She's not in Alicante like what Sebastian wants us to think. She's in Wales."

It was Jace's turn to be surprised, "Wales? What's so good about Wales?"

"I supposed you'd love to say that it's your bloodline," Magnus replied, "Yet there's one more significant thing about the place."

Jace feigned astonishment. "More than my roots?"

Magnus shrugged, "Cadair Idris."

"Misleading," Clary silently remarked.

"Indeed" Magnus almost sighed as if they were wasting his time. "It's the same mountain where Tessa was kidnapped way back then. Now move, before Sebastian does anything funny."

"Funny is an understatement," Alec commented, not really looking at him.

Jace nodded at each Shadowhunter standing by, then as if on signal, they automatically broke apart to prepare for battle. Clary had been the only one who didn't leave where she stood.

She shrugged at Magnus, "I don't have to prepare much."

Magnus leaned back on the door to the Infirmary, "You don't measure the honor of a Shadowhunter by the number of demons he kills."

He looked tired and sad, these were the two things Magnus never seemed to be.

Clary decided to move away from the topic, and said, "Tessa would be glad to see her."

There was a short pause.

"Lucie?" Magnus raised his eyebrows, a clear image of surprise in his face. When Clary shook her head as if to say she doesn't understand why he'd be so appalled, he added gently, "Lucie's gone Clary."

* * *

"Come" Tessa heard Amatis' voice echo through the darkness of the room.

"If you can release me from this cage, then I could do that." Tessa replied mockingly.

"Already thought of that," The elder woman gestured for someone to come in. "Margaret?"

The beautiful Warlock with long, pale locks walked in. Her skin looked porcelain and flawless. She was beautiful except for the double-jointed fingers and talons that slid out of them. She looked like a wonderful painting suddenly vandalized by another jealous artist. There was something about her fair hair and thickly applied make up that surged a form of queasiness inside Tessa.

She quickly saw the point of recognition. She had thought it was stupid, but the sound escaped from her mouth. "_Jessamine_?"

"is dead," said the gorgeous Warlock. This startled Tessa. "May her soul rest though, she's been spending the rest of her days guarding the London Institute. That poor, moronic brat."

Tessa watched Margaret walked closer to the protective shield that separated them.

"How did you know her?" She asked.

"Simple," Margaret gently touched the invisible wall and took a step back. "She was my sister."

"Her family's dead," She simply replied.

Amatis hastily walked towards Tessa and pushed her forward, none too gently. "Move"

Tessa walked forward and headed for the door, Margaret walked beside her. "You're as good as dead when you're abandoned, dear. Then I became Margaret Sull."

"Pretty modern for a Warlock name. Hey!" She exclaimed. Tessa looked directly ahead, as Amatis shoved her when they needed to turn. "I could make a turn to another hallway if you told me to, Dark Shadowhunter."

Amatis just grunted and quickly threw her into a well-lit room, the walls were painted white, the dark, purple curtains draped from the ceiling and slightly touched the floor. At the center of the carpeted room was a long oak table, and Sebastian sat at one end.

"She's here," Amatis said directly as she walked in.

"I can see that, Amatis." Sebastian remarked, as if bored.

If she hadn't been facing a cruel situation, she would have laughed.

Sebastian stood from his seat and gestured towards the chair across him. "Hello Tessa, please have a seat." He said.

When she didn't return the form of politeness he expressed, he said "I'm guessing you have a bad day, but we have an agreement."

Sebastian's eyes scanned the surroundings, and then his gaze stopped at one dark corner of the room. Tessa followed where his eyes rested and saw James, curled up on the dirty blanket that was used to separate him from the cold floor. His forehead was still caked with blood and his arms still looked broken.

"I didn't say I won't do it," She calmly said, eyes not leaving where James was lying crumpled. "Can I take this seat?" She was facing Sebastian this time, gesturing at the seat in front of her.

Sebastian snorted, "Why yes, dear. Please."

As soon as Tessa sat, she directly saw the Morgenstern family ring on the table. It may have looked like a common piece of silver to anybody else, but it had scared Tessa the moment she saw it. She didn't know what Sebastian wanted to know, yet such cunning being could only wish destruction.

He reached for the silver ring and gently slid it on the table towards Tessa. "Here."

"I was thinking," She said, "You know you could have done this yourself, right?"

He snorted, though Tessa could sense that she had somehow hit his pride. She enjoyed hurting him while she could possibly do so. Prideful people don't admit they're prideful. "Why Tessa, you do have a lot more practice than I did. Took a while for me to realize that I could do such amazing thing."

Tessa shrugged.

"Go on," the fair haired boy urged.

She hesitated for a moment, then her gaze went towards James, seemingly lifeless except the rise and fall motion on his chest, she finally took a deep breath—there was no turning back.

Sebastian's smile widened as she picked up the piece of jewelry and clutched it near her chest. She took a deep breath, trying and grasping the piece of silver that had once belonged to a feared man. For a moment, nothing happened, then so suddenly she felt her body convulse into tiny spasms. She felt her hair retreat, it had been so close cut that she had thought she lost all of her hair. She could feel her clothing tighten, and her foot growing far bigger than her shoe—she had kicked them off before they were destroyed.

Just as the spasms stopped, she heard two or three people gasp.

When she opened her eyes, she saw the white faces of Margaret and Amatis, as if they have just seen a ghost. Sebastian however, was grinning.

"Hello, father." He addressed.

Tessa could hear Valentine's voice talking to his son, "Jonathan." His voice spoke of wonder, as if proud.

"Father, I have done it. I've created the new breed of nephilim." Sebastian sounded like an excited 5-year old, ready to show his father the mess that passed for a drawing.

Tessa could feel Valentine's lips twitch. The wonder on Sebastian's face made her realize that his father had been smiling. "Tell me, son."

She heard Sebastian rattle on about how he had turned the Shadowhunters using the blood of Lilith, how he had tried to summon her again and successfully went on with his plans. Suddenly, Tessa felt the tinge of alarm at the back of her mind. She had been scared herself, but the disappointment had come from somewhere else.

Valentine suddenly spoke, "Jonathan, what do you mean release _all_ Hell?"

At that, she understood where the emotion had come from. As much as she feared Valentine, she had felt comfort in his disappointment. That he, as his father, could possibly stop him from doing all the evil he plans to release.

"Here's Amatis," Jonathan gestured at the blue-eyed woman behind him.

Tessa felt Valentine frown. "I know her, she was Lucian's sister," He said, "and Stephen Herondale's former wife."

She wasn't sure how she felt about Stephen. She could see Valentine's thoughts: He had killed him and had Jace cut out of his mother's womb when she attempted to kill herself. Tessa shivered.

Sebastian eased forward, "Father, can't you see?" He said. "I am about to be the king of the land. We had planned that, didn't we?"

Valentine sighed. "I had wished the Shadowhunters to rule the earth, the nephilim, make it a world of equality and the land of angels. Not the demons of hell."

"But father, it is only way to conquer," Sebastian's eyes were as cold as ice.

"Jonathan," Valentine's voice was a wave of feigned endearment, Tessa felt that it had been mostly scorn. "Do not take evil reign if you cannot conquer Heaven."

Sebastian returned the sly smirk, "_Flectere si nequeo superos, Acheronta moveb_o"

Tessa understood the quote. It was written by Virgil, _If I cannot move Heaven, I will raise Hell._

"Father," the fair haired boy hissed in front of her. "Shall you help me or not?"

She heard Valentine laugh, cold and insensitive. "I have only thought of the nephilim, son. We are different. You are selfish and _stupid_."

Valentine spat the last word as if it were as revolting.

She had not anticipated what happened. Sebastian was on his feet, pushed her down and steadied her firmly on the floor. The sharp tip of the _kindjal_ pointed directly on her throat.

She had almost forgotten that he still saw her as Valentine.

"_I_ am selfish, father?" He roared, "can you hear yourself?"

Valentine answered with a soft, "Yes, you are. Do so and you rot in Hell _with me_."

The younger Morgenstern gave a soft grunt as he pushed the blade down. Tessa could feel the quick bite of the blade and sudden hot flow of blood run down her neck. Sebastian was slicing it slowly, giving his own father an unhurried and morbid death.

Tessa tried to break free.

The blood was now pooling around her head and spilled all over the floor.

She closed her eyes and tried to regain control. She pushed Valentine's disappointment and disgust as she started thinking of James and Lucie, wonderful children she bore with an equally wonderful husband.

Her sweater stuck on her skin, mixed with her sweat and panic.

To her relief, she felt her clothes loosen and her hair explode on the floor. Her figure had suddenly grown petite and light. The same build of slim features and long hair.

And then she felt Sebastian loosen his grip on her and scrambled off of her.

"Margaret!" She shouted, his voice wasn't trembling with fear or regret, just plain disgust ending with an uninterested sigh. "Fix her up as much as you can. I still need her."

Margaret moved quickly to Tessa's side.

"and when you are done, leave her with her son. I'd give her the honor to talk to that idiot before he dies."

Tessa felt a sudden alarm. Despite the loss of blood, all she ever cared about at that moment was her son, and how will she be able to escape and save him.

She only heard Sebastian laugh. It horrified her even more.

* * *

**Lalalalala. Here it is!**

**I think we're closer to the end now.**

**Keep reading loves!**


	14. Sandalphon

**The Mortal Instruments and The Infernal Devices Crossover**

**Chapter 12: Sandalphon**

**Author's Note:**

**If you haven't read The Mortal Instruments _(City of Bones, City of Ashes_,_ City of Glass, City of Fallen Angels and City of Lost Souls) as well as The Infernal Devices Trilogy (Clockwork Angel, Clockwork Prince and Clockwork Princess), all _by Cassandra Clare, I advice you not to read this. Be spoilt at your own risk.**

_So, this is also one of those chapters that makes me sort of proud. __Again, sort of._

_This is the longest one yet, and the next may be even longer._

___Do leave a review. _I am blessed with one drop of creativity every time you do so.

_Keep reading, loves!_

* * *

Magnus walked with Clary down the weapons room, where she usually creates a new portal. The rest of the Shadowhunters were there, even Maryse, who looked tired and worried at the same time. He saw Clary draw out her stele, walked towards to corner of the weapons room and started embedding the runes on the solid wall.

He decided to set his focus on someone else.

Isabelle was double-checking her Angel blades, securing them on the belt that safely hugged her thin waist, her whip was securely wrapped around her wrists. It surprises Magnus how such cunning young woman could manage to look extremely gorgeous at anytime of the day. Alec was the opposite of his sister. His hair was unruly and it looked like how it would have been when he just walked out of the shower and left them to dry. He was stiff though he wasn't nervously fidgeting. Magnus suddenly remembered how Alec had seemed to be restless at the sight of him, even after he said he was calling the relationship off. He almost thought that he didn't deserve the sudden adrenaline this beautiful Shadowhunter feels for him.

Magnus pushed the thought away—this wasn't the time.

"You go first," He heard Clary call out to him, suddenly interrupting his flow of deep thoughts.

"You do know I'm not getting paid to do this," He muttered as he walked towards the portal.

"Oh?" Jace answered, "we're buying your conscience, you know."

Magnus said nothing.

The warlock just sighed and stepped in front of the portal. It had been hard to recollect the actual picture of the place. It had been long since he set foot anywhere near it, let alone the exact location of the mountain in the first place. He pictured the fresh and lush grass in Wales, its unending horizon that rose from Cadair Idris. He tried to imagine the beauty of it despite the horrific strong smell of fire and oil that was there when he last made his not-so-exciting visit. He even remembers the crystal clear Tal-y-llyn Lake near the mountain itself, where the entrance would be.

Just as Magnus was about to walk in the portal, the door to the weapons room swung open. He stepped back slowly, not showing any sign of alarm or surprise.

Every single one of them except Magnus had been surprised to see three Silent Brothers at the door. Each of them held what looked like Seraph blades.

Simon raised his eyebrows at this rare sight of the Brothers, but said nothing.

"Brother Zachariah," Clary recognized one of them.

_This is Brother Cimon and Brother Enoch_, the Silent Brother introduced his companions without moving or swaying his hands. _We came to aid you in your quest._

"I do not think it was entirely necessary, yet we appreciate your presence," Maryse spoke, "we would have not wanted to bother you."

_The number of the Clave is depleting and you can never possibly have enough army to face Jonathan,_ Brother Zachariah replied, _We were Shadowhunters then and we will always be._

* * *

Tessa was cradling James on her lap. She absently caressed his wounds, one ran from his right temple and disappeared behind his hairline. On his right chest was a wet patch of read that spread against his stark white shirt. The Marks on his arm were barely visible from the dark bruises that covered his body. _What had Sebastian done to him?_ Fury burned inside Tessa's chest. There had been no indication how much blood James had lost from the injuries. She searched his pockets for a stele, but she couldn't find one. James twitched and groaned in her arms, his tawny eyes opening slowly.

"Are you hurt, son?" She asked with thoughtfulness in her eyes.

James croaked and moved a little, his face pulling into a soft smile. "Nothing I cannot handle, mum."

Tessa stifled a soft sob and hugged him close to her, the last thing he'd like to see was his mother mourning over his pain. This was James, she had never known her children had been alive until Sebastian took hold of them—and killed Lucie.

"I thought you might need this," Margaret walked in, throwing something at Tessa.

She saw it clatter on the floor. Her eyes adjusted in the dimness of the room. She saw that it was an old stele, with scratches here and there. Tessa quickly picked it up, gently moving out under James' cradled head and laid him flat on the floor.

"I'm taking that away when I come back, though," The warlock turned around and started walking towards the door, "so Mark him up as much as he needs."

Tessa took hold of his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. She then drew an _iratze_ over his wounded chest. The familiar crackling sound and scent of something burning had almost scared Tessa, but she went on.

She waited for a few minutes when James started to regain his strength. His breath came evenly and his eyes were now wide open. Soon he was able to sit up a little and gave his mother a quick and calculated hug.

"Mum," he said. His voice was still weak, but he looked better. "We need to leave."

"I think I can get us out of the barrier." Tessa stood up, wiping the dampness of her cheek away. "Hold this for me."

She gave James his stele, then she took a deep breath. She clutched the hem of Clary's bloodied sweater and closed her eyes.

The change didn't came as quickly as she had wanted it, though it may have been the effects of the reduced demon blood.

Soon, she felt her jeans and shoes loosen as her curls changed color. When she opened her eyes, her hair was the color of fire, making a deep contrast against the stark white walls.

"Can I borrow the stele?" She heard Clary's feisty voice as she addressed James.

He handed her his stele. Tessa had known how powerful Clary's runes were, she felt relieved that she decided to borrow one of her sweaters earlier. Though it had been big, as if it was bought for someone like Jace rather than a petite girl like its owner. Moving forward with one hand held out, she started feeling for the surface of the invisible wall. Touching something hard and solid in the air, she let Clary's mind works its way into inscribing an Opening rune.

James had not been used to Tessa's changes, let alone knowing who the girl was. The astonishment in his eyes explained his sudden curiosity. "Who are you?" It wasn't demanding nor harsh, it was a simple question he had addressed the form his mother took.

"I'm Clary," The red-haired girl crouched and reached out her hand and shook his. "Maybe you'll meet, you know, the real me soon." Tessa suddenly was fueled with a flicker of hope when Clary's mind told her that they have found where she was—and they were coming.

"Can you stand?" The image of Clary crouched beside him.

"I'll try," James whispered. He tried and was able to stand upright, not as graciously as usual, but he was now strong enough to stand. His broken arm looked better, but he was still clutching it, as if in pain. "I know where he keeps the weapons. Heaps of seraph blades we could use."

Tessa considered, she hesitated for a fact that it could be risky to the both of them. Though Sebastian could be anywhere and they couldn't just plow into him without real weapons. She asked in Clary's voice. "Is it far?"

James shrugged and answered with a tinge of doubt, "I heard him say it's in the next room."

"Very well, then." She started to move with him. The barrier was gone now, they have walked halfway through the room now.

James struggled for a moment and tripped, barely caught by Tessa with Clary's small figure.

She stifled a small and nervous laugh. "I'll change back then."

Tessa quickly changed from Clary's small figure into a towering body of a woman. Her hair had now darkened and her shoes fit. "Let's go."

James leaned unto her and started to move from one room to the next.

"Mum?" James asked.

"Yes?" Tessa was focused on trying to get to the next room, "is this it?" She paused in front of it.

"Yes," James said as they quickly moved forwards and slowly opened the door. "You don't seem to be very fond of tight jeans aren't you?" He asked.

Tessa could have laughed.

"Actually," She opened the door to the weapons room, dank and dark as if it were a basement. "Sebastian just didn't want his father to choke his—delicate area—in skinny jeans."

It sounded as if James let a small laugh come out of his lips. "I wish he'd forgotten about that. Would have been quite a sight."

He gestured for her to let go of him for a moment and he reached for something in the darkness. The next thing, he was holding a witchlight and willed it to burn bright enough to fill the room.

It looked like a cellar. The smell of age and dust reached her nose and made her feel queasy. She searched the place, it was filled with mostly silver weaponry. There were axes, _kindjals_, bows and stacks of arrows, feather staffs, _chakrams_ and on the walls hung numerous seraph blades.

James took two seraph blades and a _kindjal_, sliding it on his sides. He looked and moved as if the _iratze_ had been working.

Tessa took two seraph blades too, she didn't know why, but she had to be at least armed. She also took a dagger, weighing the electrum material in her hands.

They were about to leave the weapons room when Margaret, face white as paper, stood in the doorway. "I gave you the chance to heal him, didn't I? That's kind of—"

Margaret was cut off with a blade to her chest, it flew from James' hand the moment she had attempted to work a spell on them. Guiltily, Tessa was thankful that the warlock's cry never came, she just crumpled to floor noiselessly. It may have been cruel for her to think so, but her scream alone could have sent them to their deaths right away.

"Mum," James urged, "We need to go."

Tessa tried avoiding Margaret's body, which was now surrounded by a pool of dark-colored blood.

She knew how to navigate through the place. This was Cadair Idris, or according to what Clary had thought. Though the memories that clung to this place was horrifying, but she had to move and escape. For James, and maybe find Lucie after that.

She had almost tripped when James' arm shot in front of her.

"There," He pointed at a particular area in the dark alley. His witchlight grew slightly brighter to illuminate the figure. A demon, its body half insect, attached to them was horrendous pair of pincers with much eagerness to cut someone's heart out. "A Shax. Father's favorite."

James grinned and moved forwards, he whispered the Angel blade's name. "_Malik_."

The weapon blazed, brighter than the witchlight. Illuminating the demon's insect-like carapaces.

Though limping, he was able move at precise moments that enabled him to decapitate the demon. Ichor had poured everywhere, but he didn't seem to mind as he looked back and faced his mother. His shirt was now tainted with a mixture of red and black blood. Tessa moved forward and went after him.

It hadn't taken them a few steps when another set of demons crossed their path. Two paper white and scaled faces, black pits for the mouths and no eyes.

"Are those eels?" Tessa asked her son in terror, seeing the creature's replacement for hands.

"Raums," He whispered. "They're kind of deadly."

Tessa raised her eyebrows. "Kind of?" She had been nervous. James' limping had been a disadvantage from the start. Not forgetting his shoulder and previously broken arm that had been pounding with pain, he held the _Malik_ on his less dominant hand, even another deadly disadvantage. His position now looked like he was about to pounce, similar to how Will would have looked like when he was faced with something dangerous.

Before she could think of anything else to get away without facing the horrific thing, James surged forward. Tessa had to remind herself that this was Will Herondale's son. He'd fight a demon with a sword using his foot if it were the only way. He was slashing with the swift grace Will used to have—If only he had not been handicapped by a weaker leg. Tessa was looking helplessly as James worked his way with the demons. He wobbled and tripped quite a few times, but he tried to keep his footing steady. He had been slashing at the animal-like flesh, ichor sputtering everywhere. The demons kept coming. More of the Shax, and even Raveners. They surrounded James.

She reached for her electrum dagger as well, all the years of training enabled her to throw splendidly from a distance, but she only had one knife.

James was doing fairly well when she felt something strong and slick wrap around her neck, it tightened, cutting the air off of her lungs. She felt herself being slammed on the solid wall. Her skull connected hard against the concrete. It was a Raum, with no eyes and a black empty hole for a mouth.

"Mum!" James turned so he could call out to her. That single moment of distraction was enough to give the other demons time to wrap their eel-like hands around his ankles and send him crashing on the floor.

Tessa couldn't shout out of say anything, she felt as if her lungs had gone rigid and desperate for air. The demon was crushing James, as much as this one was crushing her neck. She had to do something. Else her wish to get away would be rendered useless.

She focused her attention on the bracelet on her arm. _Was this the end of her?_ Closing her eyes, she found a sudden surge of strength. _No, Will would never do that. _The thought almost made the tears come but she stayed focus. _Will would die for me and his children more than he would die for anything else._ As if the full years of Shadowhunter training had been blessed upon her in a matter of seconds. She became strong enough to kick hard on the demon and automatically pulled out a seraph blade.

"_Sandalphon_," Will's voice rang out of her lips, seraph blade blazing in her hand—or Will's hand, for that matter.

* * *

**I may not have brought back Will and Jessamine and many others as much as you guys want, _but I'm trying_.**

**I couldn't stray away from the plot I wrote just like that, you know. Bringing back the dead can be a little crucial and hard, especially when I wrote and set it up into something like this, where magic is there but death was irreversible.**

**But I _am _having the time of my life writing this. It gives me something to do and exercises my writing. :)**

**See you next in the chapter!  
**


	15. Bloodshed is Beginning

**The Mortal Instruments and The Infernal Devices Crossover**

**Chapter 13: Bloodshed Was Beginning**

**Author's Note:**

**If you haven't readThe Mortal Instruments _(City of Bones, City of Ashes_,_ City of Glass, City of Fallen Angels and City of Lost Souls) as well as The Infernal Devices Trilogy (Clockwork Angel, Clockwork Prince and Clockwork Princess), all_by Cassandra Clare, I advice you not to read this. Be spoilt at your own risk.**

_Sorry if it's a day late. Where I'm from, school is starting._

_I just needed to be enrolled and whatnot. You know. hihi._

_Anyway, I hope this is worth a day of waiting you guys._

_Keep reading, loves!_

* * *

Magnus was walking quickly through the corridors alongside Isabelle and Simon.

"Looks pretty modern for a guy living in a cave," Simon wondered they passed through dimly lit rooms with doors ajar, each of them pausing from time to time to check the rooms for any sign of captivity. The interior of Cadair Idris had indeed changed. The former pathways of carved stalagmites were now hallowed and shaped somehow and permanently replaced with concrete walls and a cold, tiled floor. Instead of witchlights, the halls were lined with candle chandeliers, giving off a faint and dull glow around the corner. It now looked more like a psych-ward than its usual theme that Magnus associated with a dungeon's. Magnus didn't know which is less terrifying than the other and didn't know what he'd prefer.

They were fending off demons as they swiftly passed through the halls. Isabelle's whip moved from one demon to another, decapitating and spilling ichor everywhere. Magnus was now carelessly using spells unto anything that blocked their path. Jocelyn had warned him about Sebastian sensing high levels of energy, particularly spells, but he went on crushing the demons anyway—he didn't care. He had promised Lucie to bring back Tessa and that was what he was doing.

"Oh hell," Isabelle stopped to see a mound of demons circling a common center point. The clang of metal against thick, demonic shells indicated that someone was trying to fight them off, but they were obviously outnumbered. "Alec!" Isabelle shouted and moved forwards, calling out Israfel and slashed a Ravener on his back. The demon screeched in pain before it crumpled to the ground and turned to nothing.

Magnus saw the young man she had called Alec, he had the build and the unkempt hair, but he had looked different. The Shadowhunters' Angel blades were giving off a strong amount of light, illuminating the boy's face. When his gaze caught Magnus' eyes, the warlock had suddenly whispered his name in astonishment.

"_James_."

Isabelle was still in the middle of battle, leaving Simon to awkwardly fend off the Raums with the extra vampire strength. The frenzy of killings was echoing in every corner of the hallway, ichor sputtering everywhere. A Shax demon had loomed in front of Magnus, its insect-like features threatened to cut him to pieces. He raised his hand to ready himself to cast a spell, but the demon had been sliced in half and crumpled to the ground.

The one holding the seraph blade was neither Isabelle nor James, but a tall, well-built man with dark hair and blue eyes. The Angel knife was illuminating his face like sunlight, eyes glittering brighter despite the splashes of ichor here and there.

"Oh dear God," Magnus exclaimed.

"Actually," Will's voice was tinged with faint traces of Welsh, "I thought only women called me that."

Magnus didn't have much time to ponder whether he believed his eyes or not. A gigantic spider-like thing rose behind the one he thought was Will, the demon's mouth was dripping with deadly poison. He tried to warn him, but Magnus couldn't. A flash of silver caught the demons mid-section and with a flick of Isabelle's wrist, the demon skittered back. Will turned and slashed with his blade. The creature howled in pain before it skittered to the ground and exploded into dark ashes.

"Alec, this isn't the time to woo back Magnus," Isabelle walked towards them and paused, dark eyes focusing on the man she thought was her brother. She fixed her gaze back at the warlock, "For a second I thought you found your way into my brother's wardrobe." She looked at the fitted green sweater and tight leather jeans that looked equally new. Alec didn't like buying clothes, let alone a bright colored shirt.

"I didn't know he intended to do that," Magnus lazily answered and pointed back behind Isabelle. James had decapitated the last of the demons and moved to stand steadily. He was covered in more ichor compared to anybody else. There was a healing gash that ran from his left temple to his hair. His clothes also had visible patches of red and his usual sleek hair was filled with black blood.

"Actually, it's just mum. I heard widows grow too sorrowful to a point that they morph into the image of the dead." James said when he was able to balance himself perfectly.

Isabelle turned around and realized she hadn't recognized the other boy either. "Not literally."

"You're a Shadowhunter," James walked slowly towards the three. "Surely you've seen words become flesh."

Isabelle started to move down the hall, pausing only to see if the others were following. If it had really been Will, he would have snapped back and ran beside the young Shadowhunter and take his time to redeem himself. But Tessa wasn't letting her snobbish husband do that right now. She swore she could hear him groaning at the back of her thoughts.

"Apparently," Magnus leaned in to whisper against James' ears, who looked as if he was limping, but he was walking fast enough otherwise. "She couldn't understand 17th century traditional English without analyzing it for a moment."

James only looked at Magnus as if he was puzzled.

"No, she's quite smart." The warlock answered the unspoken wonder in James' eyes, "It's just that people nowadays have grown accustomed to saying 'yeah' and and 'what's up?'."

Isabelle had paused and waited for them by a slightly opened door. "This is weird," hearing the last words Magnus had said.

James snorted, as if insulted. "I was alive when such words became cool. I wasn't brought back from the dead you know."

"What is cool?" Will sputtered in a thick English accent, eyes furrowing in confusion.

"Oh boy," Isabelle snorted in amusement and turned to open the door.

* * *

The dome that was used to store Mortmain's automatons, unlike most of the place, was left untouched. The domes formed out of carved stone looked horrifyingly dull and familiar. There was a smell of smoke and metal all over the place—like freshly drawn blood. Jem was walking with the two other Silent Brothers when they have somehow crossed path with another group of the Shadowhunters.

Jace and Alec stood, each with a blazing Angel blade in hand. The sight of them made Jem remember his own memorable years of battle with Will. The two boys had even been their age before the _parabatai_ bond was split by the Brotherhood. Jace was the cunning one, as if fear had never really dawned on him before, stepping into situations with no certainty of surviving. Alec was more careful, followed the Laws of Idris and acted as an equalizer for Jace's suicide mission. The two were perfect opposites, with made them the perfect warriors together.

"We searched the whole West wing of the place," Jace walked slowly. His gear was unstained, showing no signs of fighting yet. "The rooms are all empty."

"Or is it?" The voice was a woman's. It sounded like it came from the ceiling.

Jace had already looked up his mouth whispering a name, "Amatis."

Jem looked above him, he almost hadn't noticed the changes in the room—it was a narrow walkway lined with railings, like the grounds they have been standing on were the center of an arena. Jonathan had wanted bloodshed in the perfect place. Rows upon rows of Dark Shadowhunters stood with the woman who spoke, Jem was anticipating the walkway to creek under their weight.

"There's too many of them," Alec whispered, saying the thoughts Jem feared he'd suddenly say out loud. He didn't move his eyes away from the dark haired woman calmly perched on the walkway.

Amatis smiled in prideful amusement and said, "You can choose to surrender now, nephilim, and be spared."

Jem noticed how she had addressed the Shadowhunters in third person, as if she wasn't one of them.

Or once was, for that matter.

"No," Jace replied in a deadly rage.

The woman leaned forward, resting her elbows on the steel railing. "You don't have to die, Shadowhunter. Join us, it's what your brother wants."

"And we could all let the world rot with filthy demonic things?" Jace shot back. With this he sounded almost like William.

"and what is this?" Amatis asked as if Jace hadn't been speaking. She fixed her gaze on the three Silent Brothers who stood closely with the two young Shadowhunters. "The Silent Brothers had not made any battling assistance for the Clave. Not in the last hundred years."

Jem's heart leapt at the memory. He had been one of those who assisted the residents of the London Institute in retrieving Tessa. The horror had been great considering the automatons, yet the rows of Dark Shadowhunters looming up at them had almost made him flinch. This was still the children of the nephilim, like him, like Jace, like the Silent Brothers—only corrupted by the one who wishes evil upon the world.

The moment had been so still. The Dark Shadowhunters anticipating any sign of surrender. This many trained warriors can easily take the five of them. Jem counted. There were at least twenty of them perched up there, the black of their fighting gear gleaming under the witchlight.

The door to the hallway swung open, I fair young woman and dark hair stepped out. Isabelle Lightwood, her whip twirling around her wrist. Jem couldn't imagine how the owners of such weapon had changed over time, from the strong woman named Charlotte and a cunning likeness of Cecily, named Isabelle. The girl leaned back as if she was talking to the Shadowhunters behind her, and then she faced front, gaze racing towards the lined army above them.

"Oh, who do we have here?" Amatis pushed herself up, standing still. "Magnus Bane."

Alec's head perked up all the same. Eyes finding Magnus who stood beside his sister, Simon was on the other side of Izzy, it looked as if they were blocking the view of the hallway.

"I thought you had a splendid aim, Amatis." Magnus coughed.

"I should have driven it home the first time then, shouldn't I? So your lovely young Lightwood right here wouldn't have pierced me with that arrow." Alec said nothing. His eyes were still steady on Magnus, as if he could will him to leave and not face the danger that lay in front of them. This was a massacre, a huge one.

"Do you still wish you would, Amatis?" Magnus asked. He was baiting her.

"Let's finish it then," Alec heard the sound of a knife being unsheathed.

Isabelle replied sharply, "This will only end with your surrender."

Alec was surprised. This had been the rare cases where Izzy didn't downgrade her maturity with such playful character. She sounded almost an adult, like she had grown a lot during the horrors brought upon them by the Morgensterns.

Amatis aimed, lifting the knife as so it was level with her shoulder. She may have missed Magnus' heart the first time, but she wasn't going to let him get away with it the next. Just when she lifted the weapon, there was a gleaming thing that hit her hand, dropping the knife and cutting the skin. Magnus' eyes raced towards Alec who had just thrown his dagger in the most precise moment.

"You may have an army of Turned Shadowhunters, and they're as well-trained as we all are," The blue eyed boy said. "but we have something that you don't have."

Amatis signaled somewhere from across her with a nod and Alec heard a shuffling noise. Quickly he drew out one of his _chakrams_ and threw it upward.

"Marks." Alec spat.

The disks he threw grazed the Dark Shadowhunter's side and fell backward. He had been crouching on the railing as if he was about to pounce. A large dagger fell from the railing and landed point down just beside Brother Zachariah.

Then the Dark Shadowhunters had started to scream. Alec soon realized what was happening.

The bloodshed was beginning.

* * *

**I'm posting the next chapter tomorrow. To compensate for my late posting.**

**Yeah, keep reviewing. :)**

**I'be be back to the University on Tuesday, but I'll be already off by Monday so I could unpack and settle my brain. You know, jet-lag issues. I won't be staying on campus beforehand if my house weren't hours away from school. heeee.**


	16. We Coexist

**The Mortal Instruments and The Infernal Devices Crossover**

**Chapter 14: We Coexist**

**Author's Note:**

**If you haven't read The Mortal Instruments_(City of Bones, City of Ashes __and __City of Glass, City of Fallen Angels and City of Lost Souls) as well as The Infernal Devices Trilogy (Clockwork Angel, Clockwork Prince and Clockwork Princess), all _by Cassandra Clare, I advice you not to read this. Be spoilt at your own risk.**

_Hey, loves._

_Sorry for the unforgivable delay. __I hope this chapter compensates for the wait._

_I am living in the University right now and I really have a trouble managing everything else._

_But I am determined to finish this no matter what._

_Keep up with the reviews loves!_

* * *

All the Dark Shadowhunters had poured from the ceiling. They weren't the terrible demons Jem had once been hunting down, they were all smarter than that. These were the children of the nephilim who were trained as warriors. At least the demons attack blindly and can never be very bright.

The rest of the uncorrupted Shadowhunters were trying to engage in combat and taking the others down without really killing them. They may be working for Jonathan Morgenstern now, but they are still innocent in the eyes if the Clave—of what remains of the Clave, for that matter. He had knocked at least two Dark Shadowhunters down with such calculated force. Jem was trying hard enough not to cause any permanent damage.

He wasn't sure if this would turn out as the massacre he feared would happen.

Will could never understand why he was here, why after his many years of being gone that he'd be all the sudden pulled from nowhere and brought back in flesh. It was hard enough not to imagine that this had only been a dream or a projection of his old life. Yet the things have changed and everything felt like they were so real. He was thankful though, that even in his death he was able to protect the ones he loved from all the evil force that have lived to invade this time. Shadowhunter upon Shadowhunter was engaged in a battle. Weapon against weapon clang in the darkness of the Cadair Idris. Will was now facing a woman with lovely blonde hair and dark eyes. Yet she was cunning and aggressive, one swift move and she slashed a dagger at Will, sending a gash of scarlet down his shoulder blade. Alarmed, he kicked her hard enough to send her flying towards a wall. The woman staggered, fell to the ground and pulled herself back up, willing to kill him at any cost. He had to remind himself that these were no brainless creatures he was facing, no matter how fragile they may have looked.

"Use your seraph blade," A young man with about his height stood by him, a blazing Angel knife in his hand. His gear was not stained with blood or ichor, he hasn't been killing any of the Dark Shadowhunters. Yet.

"What?" Will asked. He looked at the woman who was wobbling, desperately taking a step towards Will.

"Funny how I make people so distracted," The other boy toyed with the sound of his voice. Will could not understand if it was pure humor or cruel mocking at the back of the tall and blonde Shadowhunter's sentence. He didn't even know how or what to respond. "I said use the seraph blades, they're demonic now," He pointed his own Angel knife at the attacking Dark Shadowhunter." they could not stand anything that belongs to the Angel."

The fallen Dark Shadowhunter had somehow recovered from the hard kick, and was now racing at their direction, dagger at a deadly position in her hand. Will's hand moved directly to his waist, but was disappointed to realize that he had thrown the last of his two seraph blades at an attacking Ravener. The other boy raised the Angel blade and its light made the attacking woman skitter away from them. "See what I mean?" His eyes, Will noticed, was the same bright tawny as James's. "Here," He handed him a seraph blade, it had looked like it was the last that he was carrying. "It's Cassiel."

Then the young man ran off with his own angel blade, Shadowhunters flinching as if he were the brightest star they have ever seen. Will looked down at the angel blade and grasped it tightly. "_Cassiel_!" He yelled out loud, sending blazing light into the room. He stepped forward with a blade in hand, he was not drawing blood with the use of the knife, but he was holding unto to it while the riot was still happening.

* * *

Alec was swiftly trying to fend off the Dark Shadowhunters in full caution. It would have been more sensible just to let Magnus freeze them all and left them there with their mouths open. Though that would be another favor for him to ask, and it was clear that the Warlock didn't want to be bothered. Despite the worry, his attention was readily in battle, positioning himself so Jace stood directly behind him, defending and calling out to him when the situation runs out of hand. He had run out of Angel blades for that matter. He was holding close to his feather staff, it had no other use than just be there to momentarily send the attacking minions away.

"Had to give Cassiel to the other guy?" Alec addressed Jace, his focuse still on the battle.

"I thought it was you," Jace's voice sounded like he was exerting force, like throwing someone off of his feet and into the cold hard wall.

"Very funny," Alec's voice was breathless. He didn't bother talking anymore.

"No, really. It's kind of creepy." Jace replied as another Dark Shadowhunter slid across the ground.

Alec rolled his eyes. He knew Jace wouldn't see it, but it felt right to do so anyway.

With the quick shove, he sent another attacking Shadowhunter away. Alec didn't recognize the man in his early thirties, but he was glad how the man fell back and became momentarily disoriented. It wasn't much, but it can hold him off from attacking again—it was the same way he was hoping the rest of the people he was fending off to do. He cannot bring himself to kill the innocent. His eyes shot at one corner, dazed by the sudden surge of recognition brought about by the sight of another corrupted Shadowhunter.

The combination of a burly build and unkempt beard had been a shock to Alec. Under the pale light of the Seraph Blades shone the brown of the man's hair. He was attacking a Silent Brother who was in too much caution and didn't move like he intended to hurt his attacker.

Robert Lightwood.

* * *

The Dark Shadowhunter came upon Jem, his dagger gleaming in blood. He recognized this corrupted warrior as Robert Lightwood—Jem could still see the traces that resembled how Robert would have looked years ago. The softness of his brown hair and light chocolate eyes did not match his cunning desperation to kill. Robert charged, Jem ducked away and pulled out his last seraph blade.

"_Sanvi_!" Jem exclaimed. There was a startled look on Robert's face, it wasn't very often that one could come across a Silent Brother who had the ability to speak.

Robert took a step forward and snarled. "_What are you?_"

Jem hesitated for a moment. Having the others hear him call out the name of the Angel was enough to startle everyone else in the room. Except Magnus Bane and the image of Will that was really Tessa. Robert came closer and Jem raised his seraph blade, shedding light over the other man's face. Robert moved back and his eyes squinting shut as if the brightness of the blade burned him.

"It doesn't work that way, nephilim." Amatis's voice rang through the hallowed cave's dome. The echo made it seemed louder and more commanding. She was still perched at the top of the metal walkway near the top of the dome. The other Dark Warrior grinned, "Robert Lightwood is much stronger than that, Brother Zachariah."

The moment of confusion in Robert was now gone and he was now blinking slowly. Cautiously, he stepped toward the Silent Brother, and another step, and another. Now gaining confidence, he was now charging towards Jem, a victorious smile drawn across his mouth and a dagger lightly resting on his hand. Jem swung his hand back, ready to counter the blow charged at him. Robert pounced forward and Jem skittered back.

"Afraid of a little blood, Silent Brother?" Robert grinned. It was not the usual awkward grin in Robert's face, it looked deadly and playful all the same.

Jem did not want to hurt him, but with a Dark Shadowhunter with such tolerance to the Angelic flame, he had to do everything to come out of this encounter alive—even if it somehow meant Robert Lightwood's death.

The momentary distraction gave Robert the opportunity to charge, knocking off Jem and sending him straight to the cold ground. The air was knocked out of his lungs and his seraph blade was nowhere to be seen. He tried to feel for his weapon on the floor, but he felt a heavy booted foot step on his wrist. Robert Lightwood was upon him, kneeling and pinning his opponent on the ground, a silver dagger was now pointing towards Jem's chest.

"This is quite unusual to see a Silent Brother so…human." Robert gaze was upon Jem. He had noticed that his hood had fallen off and the other Shadowhunter had the look of pure curiosity upon his face. "I'd love to honor you with the chance of having the true face of the Silent Nephilim, each of you should look as sad and mutilated all the same. Yet I don't think I have the time for that."

"You will have the best time in the world when you stop disappointing your children right now, Robert." Robert was caught off guard, as if the thought stirred something inside him. Jem cried softly as the dagger dug further into his chest. The quick stab of pain was shooting through every part of his body.

The look that was on Robert's face faded quickly, but not fast enough for Jem to not catch. The other Shadowhunter gritted his teeth, "my efforts of making a real man out of my son was a failure, not to mention how soft-hearted my daughter had become. Having affection for mundanes and Downworlders."

"Oh, but you still loved them, don't you?" Jem was taking all the chances he can get in postponing his eminent death. "It was never the children's fault they cannot please you. It was your fault you weren't there for them..." Jem paused abruptly as Robert pushed the blade a centimeter deeper, cutting slowly into Jem's flesh.

Robert's mouth twitched into a victorious smile, "Farewell, Brother Zachariah."

* * *

Will did not move to think anymore, he was running towards the crumpled heap of Silent Brother robes. Jem was not alone though, on top of him mercilessly knelt a bulky man in a modified Shadowhunter gear. He couldn't see the man's face, but it didn't matter, he didn't stop to even cared to think about precautions in hurting the Dark Shadowhunters—Jem's life was at stake and Will was willing to put a blade through the attacker's heart. Another Shadowhunter was in his way, but Will slashed at the woman and did not care to watch her fall back or to see how much damage he'd done to her. He would die to save Jem before, he would do it again. As he reached the corner where the man crouched on top of Jem, he quickly grabbed him by the back of his Jacket, then shoving him aside. The man fell back and rolled gracefully, standing slowly as he studied Will with disgust, as if he was just an annoyance.

"You came in quite a bit late, Shadowhunter." The man smiled with such menacing cruelty.

Will's heart pounded. He was too late. Like before, like now. He was always too late. Will swung his seraph blade forwards, light blazing from the delicate looking weapon. The other man did not do anything as much as flinch or feel alarmed. Seeing Will's sudden surprise, he laughed. "You really think we could be as weak as vampires, nephilim? Though by the end of this battle, we will coexist with the vampires anyway, for they are the only ones who pledged allegiance to Lilith and her son."

Will looked at Jem's crumpled body and shivered. The blood was everywhere now, his Silent Brother robe seemed like it was soaked damp by the red fluid. Without looking at the man, he replied with a firm voice. "You wish to live in darkness forever? That's quite likely for someone seeking the kind of fun you get off of an inebriated street."

"You sound like a Herondale, nephilim. Though you look very much like a Lightwood." The man casually said as if it were a conversation that would have meant nothing. "Though we have managed to clear the world of them years ago, those Herondales. Vampires were shedding his skin to pieces, leaving his poor young wife in despair." His eyes then rested on a figure behind Will.

Another man walked towards their direction, or rather a boy. Will had recognized him as the one who gave him Cassiel. "You were in the same Circle who was fooled by Valentine, Robert. I didn't expect you'd still be under his son's allegiance after all these years. He killed Max, you ass. Think." It was the other Shadowhunter earlier, his blonde hair now damp with sweat and a little blood. He was holding a seraph blade in one hand and a _kindjal_ in the other.

The other man that was Robert looked indifferent. Whatever this Sebastian had done, had been successful enough to take away the Dark Shadowhunter's capacity to feel. Robert didn't reply, so much to make a move. "Ah, always been Stephen's son, Jace, aren't you? You look just like your father when he was your age. You are the same desperate young men vouching for the love that will never be his. _Herondales_."

Will's heart pounded. Some certain memory of Tessa was racing through his brain. Yet that wasn't true, after everything, fate had brought them together in a lifetime of marriage and children and love. He had a hard time, but he was not truly doomed. Before the two boys could move, Robert flicked his finger and other Shadowhunters were upon Will and Jace. They had jumped from above and was now attacking them with daggers longer than their arms. Will struggled as the woman sliced the air right in front of him, ripping the clothes he wore and now a long wound was running across his chest. It stung, the blood seeping through the material of the wool sweater. He fell back and placed a hand across the gushing wound. The blood was red and hot and fresh, but mostly painful.

"Will," Jem was now clenching his teeth, calling out to Will with all his might. "Tessa."

The message had been clear. Whatever he felt, Tess will feel afterwards. He will not stay here forever to live and die again. This was just a small favor Tessa had given him. He slashed in the air and the clang of blades filled the space around him. The Dark Shadowhunter aimed for his leg, but Will was faster. He caught her wrist and threw it aside, her weapon clattering into the darkness. He kicked and pushed her away, and the Dark Shadowhunter came crashing to the floor.

He focused his attention on Jem, who was still moving—more like twitching for that matter, but he was still alive. Will wanted nothing but to be just in time to save his _parabatai_.

The woman charged again, she had somehow produced another dagger and was coming towards him. Will was able to deflect her aim by the swinging forcefully with his seraph blade. The silver dagger slid across the ground. Yet the woman did not show any worry or fear, she straightened and charged directly at Will, like a demon under the command of a powerful Warlock. She didn't care if she died, she was only doing what her creator wanted her to do. Will felt the surge of both pity and disgust. He casually grabbed the woman by the shoulders and threw her off the sides, making sure it was hard enough for her to lose conscience. When she stayed a crumpled heap on the ground, Will surged the other way.

Robert was upon Jem again.

Will did the same thing he was doing earlier, he didn't stop to think or be cautious. This was Jem, if it the cost of his life was another's, there wouldn't be much of a choice for a _parabatai_. Robert was now kneeling again in front of Jem, his arms raised over his head, a dagger glinting from the light of Will's seraph blade. The moment slowed before his eyes. He was too late. Will was fast, but he didn't seem fast enough. He had to get there. Kill Robert before he could do anymore damage to Jem.

Faster and faster, Will was running at the highest speed he could manage. The seraph blade was pointing at a deadly position in his hand. A step further and he will be behind Jem's attacker. Only a step further and he will be close enough to sink a seraph blade into Robert's spine and straight into his heart. Jem was unmoving now, his eyes closed and his chin was raised in a gesture that looked like he was praying.

"Jem!" Will exclaimed loudly. Landing a step behind the crouched Robert Lightwood. His arms were now raised, blazing seraph blade in hand. One flick, one move, and Jem's attacker will be dead. Will started to bring down his Angel knife and Robert dropped the knife he was aiming at Jem's heart. The heavy dagger landed point down just above Jem's head.

Will watched in horror as the brown-haired man howled in pain and the weapon deep in his chest. He struggled to stand, his hand was heavily placed where the weapon had pierced him. He faced towards Will's direction, Robert's cheeks were now drained out of color and his eyes suddenly glassy. Will stared down at his hand, the Seraph Blade still untainted with blood.

Robert raised his arm, pointing a finger at Will. "You," Robert's emotions have changed, there was—though how hard it was to believe—feelings in his eyes. "I am proud of you."

Will whirled to look behind him. There stood a young man that could have been his son—dark hair and strongly blue eyes that were made sharper by the light of the Angel knife. He looked bewildered, his bow was still held out in front of him.

"Alec," Robert staggered as he was clutching the area where Alec's arrow had hit him. His knees buckled and gave out. He was limply kneeling on the ground. "Alec, get your sister. Now."

Alec was in momentary shock. He shook his head, "I—I…father, I am sorry."

Will heard a thump behind him as Robert had fallen unconscious on the ground. He glanced slowly at Alec and gave him a nod. The younger boy moved back, strapped the bow back on and started running, Angel blade raised above his head, as the Dark Shadowhunters squinted away from the blazing light. Alec was moving towards a young woman with dark hair and fair skin. There was something about cunning movements that made her deadly, the fearlessness of a lady that made her more memorable than anything that would ever cross his memory. Then Will understood what was behind his mind. _Cecily_.

He eventually snapped out of the situation and came rushing towards the unconscious Jem.

* * *

**and so this is it. This is the longest one yet, and expect something even longer the next.**

**I'm sure it'll be up next week. I'm sorry if the wait is really long this time! I am really trying, you know.**

**Thank you for reading and supporting this fanfic guys. May Tessa, Will and Jem always be in our hearts. 3**


	17. Maellartach

**The Mortal Instruments and The Infernal Devices Crossover**

**Chapter 15: Maellartach**

**Author's Note:**

**If you haven't read The Mortal Instruments_(City of Bones, City of Ashes __and __City of Glass, City of Fallen Angels and City of Lost Souls) as well as The Infernal Devices Trilogy (Clockwork Angel, Clockwork Prince and Clockwork Princess), all _by Cassandra Clare, I advice you not to read this. Be spoilt at your own risk.**

_Hello, I am very sorry for this (again) unforgivable delay._

_So here's the next chapter lovely people. I am trying to make them long enough_

_so they compensate for the wait. Keep reading and reviewing lalalalalala loves!_

* * *

Will had pushed another Dark Shadowhunter away from him. Half of them, he noticed, were immune to the light of the seraph blade. Whatever it was that made them stronger Infernal Shadowhunters, he did not know.

He had given Jem the iratze after he had enough time to check his wounds and press his hand upon the blood streaked robe. They both cannot go unprotected, especially when all the others cannot wait to pile upon them, so Jem had given him a smile and a quick assurance that he was alright, then Will was back on his feet in trying to fend off those who had enough determination to hurt them.

Magnus Bane was quick in moving towards Jem, nursing him and creating a protective dome around where Jem lay crumpled. Will cannot understand why another red-haired girl that looked a lot like someone he knew was crouched there too—the sight of her brings an unthinkable image of his past, but this was not the time to think about that now.

Assured that his _parabatai_ will be fine, Will moved quickly across the riot of fighting with his seraph blade blazing above him. The other Dark Shadowhunters skittered away from him, like the sight of him became the demon that they feared. He did not understand why he was looking for Sebastian in the first place. All he remembers is that before Tessa became the image of him, there had been someone else. Will felt selfish to ask Tessa to come and embrace him at the time, like his love had made him forget that the other man's thoughts were as selfish and destructive. He had expected that he could control Sebastian, but he seemed to forget the fact that he was only a projection at the time—a piece of what he used to be but never really fully who he is. At the moment, he was comforted by the fact that this was Tessa, and he hoped fervently to tell her that his love has not gone away. He wondered if she could hear his thoughts and he fervently hoped she did.

"I like to see you killing one of them, Herondale." Sebastian's voice softly slithered down Will's spine. His attention snapped to a corner where the shadows were thicker than the rest of the dimly-lit cave. Sebastian slowly walked toward him, but Will planted his feet hard on the ground. The boy had looked almost angelic, light and pale features Will had always associated with Jem's gentleness. "Don't worry about them hearing us, they are all probably busy protecting each other than looking after you, wouldn't they?" Sebastian had looked like an angel—if not for those eyes that speak only of pain and killing and the smile that meant he wanted to do both without a trace of regret.

"I am not like you," Will answered stiffly, slowly tightening his grip on Cassiel.

Sebastian snorted. "Oh? But you do believe you were incapable of love. That's so…" he slowly fixed his stark white shirt and looked directly at Will. "…inhuman of you."

"I don't understand why you think I am the one acting like an inhumane bastard between the both of us." Will spat.

"Are you familiar with Maellartach, William?" Will flinched at the mention of his name. "I bet you have not seen him yet."

"Every Shadowhunter should know what the Soul Sword should look like," Will's tone was unfaltering, but his breath had been shortening at the sight of of the pale-haired boy.

Will had not noticed that Sebastian had a heavy sword strapped behind him. He pulled it out of its sheath, and gleamed under the dim cast of lamp lights. The wings carved at its hilt had given Will a small chill. This was the glorious Mortal Sword, and it is at the hands of someone who should not have been allowed to hold it in the first place. "Beautiful, isn't it? A Herondale died at its mercy before, I am excited to see it do the same thing again. Although, the poor fellow thought I was his brother."

"I wonder," Will, with only a seraph blade for a weapon, readied himself for the attack. "How can you live without anybody loving you?"

Sebastian grinned. "I don't need that," Then he attacked.

Will had not expected Sebastian to attack aggressively like that. Will dropped and rolled to the side, the sword in Sebastian's hands sliced through the empty space where Will was standing seconds ago. Securing his grip on the Angel blade, he stood slowly, anticipating Sebastian's attack, never attacking first. He had Tessa in mind, and his reckless urge to attack will have to be drawn aside for now.

"Scared of a little blood, Shadowhunter?" Sebastian smiled. It did not look friendly but menacing, as if it were a victorious celebration of Will's defeat. He moved towards Will, sword pointing at an angle ready to slice anybody in half. Sebastian brought Maellartach down and Cassiel swiftly clanged against the heaviness. Will had been in hundreds of sword battles with Jem, but this was different. Defending oneself from the deadly Soul Sword and its even deadlier bearer was something one could not even think about. He had been an excellent swordsman back in the days, where he trained every single day with his _parabatai_—he wasn't sure about how he was doing now. Will had always been fast, but Sebastian was faster. Maellartach had knocked Cassiel out of Will's hand, and its blade pointed dangerously at Will's chest.

"It took about a hundred years for man to forget about swordsmanship. Yet I took the opportunity of learning how to use it differently." He grinned proudly at his defeated opponent.

Will said nothing.

"If you die now, Tess will come along with you isn't she?" Sebastian laughed as soon as Will's expression had changed into utter realization and alarm. "Oh, she wouldn't follow where you are. She's half demonic. She will come home where she really belongs."

Will's eyes looked for a way to get out of the situation. His Angel blade had skittered somewhere he could not see, and the Sword was nicking his chest, blood slowly soaking the sweater he wore. "Do not even think about escaping, Herondale. Or I will release the rest of the demons and all your friends will have to die in this suicide mission of yours."

"We will all die in this place." Will responded calculatedly. Sebastian moved Maellartach so it was lined against his neck, where his pulse will be.

"Oh, but they will be of no use to me once I have your blood—_your wife's_ blood. They can all skitter away for all I care. They will have to follow me after I have control over the Earth."

"Has anybody told you that you're quite ambitious?" Will's tone was surprisingly sarcastic and unfeeling, it did not show how hard his heart was pounding against his chest. Sebastian however, snarled at the utter insult of his abilities. He swung the Soul Sword back and Will had closed his eyes, ready for the blade to cut through his skin—Tessa's skin._ I am so sorry, Tess_, Will spoke in his thoughts, as if Tessa could hear him. He was responded by a gentle prod at the back of his mind, as if it were a reassurance that the love he gave her was the same or greater love given back to him.

But Maellartach did not strike Will. It fell with a loud clatter on the floor. "I have told him that before. He apparently doesn't like to listen. A girlfriend, perhaps? Oh, right..." Will opened his eyes to see the other young man with golden hair and eyes. He held a seraph blade, pulling it away from Sebastian's bloodied hand. It was now dripping in blood, but the look on Sebastian's face was blank and annoyed. "Hi, little brother."

"Ugh, I don't think you're worthy to share my genes." The other boy said looking at Will sideways as if to ask, _are you okay?_ Will nodded at him in return and picked up the Soul Sword that lay silently on the floor. It was heavy, yet he was sure he could manage to manipulate it with his left hand. Sebastian waved a finger and before he could think, two Dark Shadowhunters were already upon Will.

Seeing the opportunity in Jace's surprise, Sebastian moved closer and held unto the other boy's wrist with an iron grip. He tugged at the wrist in a painful twisting motion, the boy crying out in pain as his bones and muscles cracked at the pressure. The seraph blade flew from his grip, Sebastian found the opportunity to punch the other boy in the abdomen and twisted him around so Jace's hands were locked behind him. The impact was incredible. Jace bit his lower lip to keep himself from howling in pain. He will not give Sebastian the satisfaction of doing so, ever. Even if his knees were about to fall directly to the ground. "You see, little brother, I'm still the best Shadowhunter there is. Not you nor your Angelic power." He pushed Jace forward and the other boy crashed to the ground. Sebastian kicked at Jace repeatedly, sending stabs of pain from everywhere he was hit. Sebastian crouched beside Jace's aching body. "It will be pointless killing you though, especially when you are of no use to me at all."

"That has to be the first time somebody has said that to me," Jace replied despite the snapping pain against his stomach and the limpness of his broken wrist.

Sebastian just snorted. "Very funny. Now, if you must excuse me, I have things to finish. And I," He picked up the fallen angel blade and moved slowly towards a prong of what looked like fighting Shadowhunters. He glanced back at Jace and grinned, "will come back for you." The pale-haired boy walked closer to the fighting mess, then stopped. The angel blade, blazing in Sebastian's hand was slowly raised, right above his head. Directly below the blade was Will, struggling to stand up. Jace was alarmed. He had struggled to stand, call out to the other boy to warn him, get to Sebastian fast enough to stop him, but all of those thoughts lay still as the seraph blade raced downward. At Will's painful cry, Jace was painfully on his feet. He had been late again—always late.

* * *

Will was kneeling on the floor. His blood had started to drip and the numbing pain had started to burn against his back. He could feel his body slowly change, Tessa coming through as the pain was hitting him. He could feel his arms burn and crackle as if it were on fire. The sting of the heavenly fire from the angel blade had been too much for Tessa's demon blood, and this was something she could never handle. Will just stared as Sebastian moved in front of him and picked up Maellartach. He steadily pointed the blade at Will's throat, sending fat drops of blood down his already bloodied chest. "Rejoice, for Tessa will be saved." Sebastian laughed. Will remembered what Jem had told him before, that anyone who dies upon the Soul Sword shall be saved. Will closed his eyes. Despite the burning sting around his body, the painful puncture at his shoulder, and the nicking sensation of the blade on his neck—he was only thinking of one thing. That he loved Tessa, and he would do anything for her. Most especially, he had known everything about her for him to do that. His palms slowly touched the Soul Sword, concentrated at it. He did not know what to do, but he trusted Tessa to be there._ Am I doing it right, Tess?_ He spoke in his mind again. When it didn't work, he clutched the Soul Sword, blood oozing from the skin that touched the blade.

Suddenly, he felt that the stinging sensation was gone, the pain on his back faded and the stickiness of the blood felt nothing. He began to feel a gentle burning against his skin. It was not painful, but the power was radiating from the heat. He could feel his body grow, slightly taller and bigger than he was. He could hear gasps of utter surprise, and the sound of battle slowly faded to a stop.

Will opened his eyes. His skin looked golden and at his sides were wings. Each feather had markings that looked like eyes—the blazed in incredible light.

"Raziel," Clary gasped in astonishment.

Raziel was taking control over Will, as his consciousness was fading. The Angel replacing his form within Tessa. The Angel had not spoken but Raziel was taking over fast. Will was thankful, that for once he had tasted life and saw his son again. Yet, he was also sad, for he was back in such an untimely period and he was being called back so soon. As he started to fade, he thought to himself_—You are not the last dream of my soul._ He thought of Tessa, and the light that she brings in the room as her smile stretches across her face. He thought of his wife, curled up on an armchair while reading a book in the library. _You are the first dream, the only dream I ever was unable to stop myself from dreaming. You are the first dream of my soul, and from that dream I hope will come all other dreams, a lifetime's worth._ He thought of Tessa, the woman he had loved enough to let her go.

Then Will was gone into the nothing.

* * *

**Hello, I love how everybody still reads my work despite the delay. The next (and probably the last) chapter will be up by tomorrow or Wednesday.**

**Please bear with me, loves. It's almost done and we're going to start another one the next time I'm back from college stress. hihi.**

**Enjoy reading!**


	18. City of Ascension

**The Mortal Instruments and The Infernal Devices Crossover**

**Epilogue : City of Ascension**

**Author's Note:**

**If you haven't read The Mortal Instruments _(City of Bones, City of Ashes __and __City of Glass, City of Fallen Angels and City of Lost Souls) _as well as The Infernal Devices Trilogy_ (Clockwork Angel, Clockwork Prince and Clockwork Princess), all _by Cassandra Clare, I advice you not to read this. Be spoilt at your own risk.**

_I"ll talk what I usually talk about here later._

_For now, just read. Lalalalalove._

* * *

Tessa woke to see the small patches of sunlight that shone through the gaps of the heavy velvet curtains. The infirmary was covered mostly in shadows. She could only see the shapes of beds lined on each wall, night stands that held a small lamp and a stack of towels, the high-arched windows and the faint blue paint from the high ceiling. She could feel a stinging pain somewhere behind her, the thickness of the tight bandages wrapped around her body was somehow making it hard for her to breathe.

"Mum," James was now shuffling towards his mother. He had been sprawled on the arm chair not far from Tessa's bed. "There's tea here." He took a porcelain cup by the bed and handed it to her.

She tried getting up, but there had been a stabbing pain on her back. James quickly placed the cup back on the table to assist her. He then quickly crossed the room and walked back carrying something light in one hand and placed the pillow on her back so she could sit up without any trouble. "Here," he handed her the tea that looked like it had been there hours ago, but she didn't mind. There was a bandage wrapped around her left hand, making it hard for her to hold the cup. Tessa sipped at the cold beverage. It was sweet and just a little bitter, just like how Bridget made them back in the London Institute. "How long have I been unconscious, dear?"

James's face was now illuminated by the faint sunlight. This had been the first time she gazed upon him without all the blood caking his face. He did not look any different the last time she saw him in London, just a little less happy than he usually was. He looked weary, like he had been taking in a lot of sad news lately. "About three days, the Silent Brothers thought you would not make it. I am even asked not to touch you, not until they have finally checked up on you and say that it is safe to make contact."

She shook her head. "What? I—I do not understand."

"Believe me, mum. I tried it." He did not look annoyed or angry, just exhausted. He did not want to take more of the stress that he was already having, whatever it was. "Your skin burns mine or anyone else's, it's the Heavenly Fire. We will have to wait until it leaves your system."

Tessa did not need to know that. It had already happened to her back then. She remembered every single thing that happened in Cadair Idris. Her captivity, James being tortured, her transformation into Valentine Morgentern and Clarissa Fairchild—yet most especially, the moment she turned into Will. The feeling had been incredible. She did not even think that for once, doing such would be possible. Will, taking over her body, thinking for himself and making decisions for himself as if he were truly alive. Tessa had been contented with watching him from a distance, hiding somewhere at the back of his mind and encouraging him to move forward.

"Here," James handed her the bracelet her husband gave her long ago. "You—I mean—father, dropped it when he changed into Raziel." Tessa set the cup down on the night stand and reached for the bracelet. It had scratches her and there, but it looked the same as it was long ago.

She didn't understand why she felt something was different, or she felt something that was making James uncomfortable, so Tessa asked her son. "Is there something wrong, son?" James raised his eyes to her. There was a look of surprise there, like he had not expected her to ask him the very question she had just asked. He looked appalled, like he did not want to ever speak. "James? Is there something I need to know?"

James took a deep breath gathering the strength he could muster to speak. "Lucie. Mum, Lucie came here, but it was too late. The Ravener poison—"

"Oh, James…" Tessa reached out to him, as if to embrace him, then she pulled back. Burning him with Angel Fire will give him no comfort at all. "Magnus was—"

"Too weak to perform the healing, mum. I know. It's just that she could have not saved me at all if that was what's going to happen. She would have lived. She could have escaped with you. She had been quite an equally good Shadowhunter as father was…"

Tessa gently caressed James's regretful face, careful not to press too long and burn him. James didn't flinch, but rather, he relaxed at the warm and slightly stinging touch. The exhaustion had made him look older and more vulnerable than he really is. "I'd really rather have both of you alive here with me, son. I'd be thankful that one of you is with me than both of you gone, it doesn't matter which of you is here and it doesn't mean I love any of you less." James's head was bent down, his expression was still unreadable. "Losing Lucie was one thing. It is painful, but losing you too would be another. I love the both of you James, and I would _never_ make a choice if it were between the two of you."

Then he embraced her. It was a gentle embrace, not too firm but not too loose. "I love you, mum." James whispered in his mother's ears. "And I wish we will never again part."

"We shall never part again, son." A tear raced down her cheek, a simple indicator of love and relief and sadness. "I promise."

* * *

Tessa was standing at the backyard under the fine morning sun. The occasion was not much, it only constituted of the New York Conclave, or maybe just half of them. She didn't recognize anyone from Idris who graced Maryse's invitation, except maybe for Jia Penhallow, the Consul. The Shadowhunters were gathering as much of an army as they could, making her Ascension such an important event despite all the frenzy there is. There was a wound on Tessa's left hand, still wrapped in bandages. Will had clutched Maellartach by the blade, one more squeeze and her hand must have come off.

Magnus Bane had come and commented about her jeans, that it was not appropriate for such 'grandiose celebration'. He had assisted her to her room and had asked her to wear a long, white dress. She will have to wear the ceremonial gear later on, but Magnus said the dress looked fine. The Warlock had surprisingly looked healthy despite the splash of silver in his hair. His cat eyes were becoming lighter, though the silver was making them less intimidating as compared to its former coloring. He seemed to act like he had accepted the situation—happy, throwing parties for Chairman Meow as always, and wearing his ridiculously bright-colored pants, but Tessa knew him long enough to know that Magnus is worried and is on his way finding the cure himself.

"I must go," Magnus had said, with an air of glitter shinning behind him.

Tessa loved the Memory Magnus brings. He was an image of her past, the one comforting her when Will passed away, the one who took her to Paris when she decided that she needed to leave the London Institute. Magnus, who despite all the languor and mystery, he was still Magnus Bane. Born to destroy the world, but chooses not to do so.

"Tessa," Jem's tender voice sang through the air. Tessa turned around to see him. The hood of his robe was pulled down. In the sunlight, she could see the harsh scars on his cheeks. Other than that, he still looked like the mild Jem she and Will always knew. "It would have been nice if I was able to talk to Will a little bit longer." Jem had been taken to the Silent City directly after they have arrived in New York. There, Jem was healed and taken under the care of the Brotherhood.

"We might never see him again after that. I never thought it had been possible. Will taking over my body and thinking and moving like he was alive all these years?" She stared down at the bracelet Will had given to her. It beautifully reflected the golden sunlight that flooded the back yard. She had so little demon blood now, that the Brothers doubted she can perform any of the transformations she did back then. If she still could, then her safety might be questionable. She has chosen to Ascend to fulfill her purpose. Now that the abilities that once saved her family were gone, she'll have to make a contribution in other ways. Being Marked and standing in the middle of a battle is one. Or mayber fighting the battle for her husband may be another. She looked at Jem, "We both loved him that much, didn't we?"

Jem responded with a soft smile. "He was wrong to think that he can never be loved."

Tessa smiled back, a true reflection of happiness. She pushed the thought of Will aside. Sometimes, it still saddens her, no matter how long it had been. Turning into Will was something that reopened old wounds for her. She decided to give herself more credit for what she did, there was nothing she could have done any better than that. "I feel nervous."

"Why should you be?" Jem asked in genuine surprise. "You deserve to be the full Shadowhunter that you already are from the very start. They say the demon blood will consume the good in the one who possesses it, but look at you, at Magnus."

Tessa smiled wryly. Jem was sincere and honest about it, but she doubted her own worthiness in the first place. "My Ascension may be far more difficult than the others', since I still have the demon blood in me, even though I know that only little of it is left. I am aware that it is dangerous."

"Raziel knows the truth, and the truth is that you are worthy, Theresa Shadowhunter. He would not have let you live when you turned into him. Yet he saved you, drained as much of the Heavenly Fire as he could and left only enough of it so your body could sustain the wounds you received." Tessa had gone silent, but she was listening. "You now have the Mark of the Angel don't you? A star-shaped scar. You've been touched by the Angel and you did not perish. You are blessed."

Tessa closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The battle was not over, it never was for the Shadowhunters who have come and gone across time. "Thank you, Jem. For whatever happens today, I wish to dedicate all this in helping the Shadowhunters defeat Sebastian. I cannot believe I have come so close to finally finish everything, and he retreated fast enough just like that." Tessa took in a sharp breath, remembering how she had been disappointed not to see Sebastian when she had finally taken the shape of Raziel. Instead, she had granted a portal back in the New York Institute to those who came for her. She'd rather see no one harmed—only a one true Angel has the right to impose death unto anyone at all. She had wished Sebastian was thinking the same way.

"It has a purpose." He said, finally drawing his hood back, concealing his face. Even under the brightness of the day, Jem had been almost unrecognizable. _We will meet at the battle in Idris, then. I will be glad to see you finally Marked._

Then Tessa watched Jem walked gracefully back into the Institute. Even after her years of life passed by, she still had not been used to the changes in front of her. She will never be used to her immortality and Jem's graceful movements—all the more will she ever get used to the fact that her children were immortal, and maybe their children too may have acquired the genes. She will never get used to the idea that she will Ascend, and soon bear the Marks of the Angel like a true child of the nephilim would. She would start to age again, changing and growing older this time. Age would still be her enemy, like it had always been.

"Tessa!" Jace's voice traveled across the lawn. The smile on his face was familiar and lovely.

She smiled back at him. "Is it time?"

"Yes," He replied. "I will come running for you if anything happens. Even if it burns me."

She walked towards him. "It's like you don't trust me, Jace." Tessa was still smiling.

"I trust you, Raziel does. We all do." He smiled. "Now come in, mother, let's get this done so I could have my regular snack time."

She walked towards him, "I'm guessing you've met someone whom you might like in Wales?"

"Ugh, I'm so glad we weren't born in the same lifetime," Jace snorted and rolled his eyes. "You'll have the two of us to deal with. Not that I wouldn't win more often than he does though."

She smiled. "Oh, but he had his ways of using your words against you."

The other boy scrunched his face in a questioning look. "How can you stand that for a husband?"

Tessa laughed, and followed after the young man. He was so young, yet he understood as much as an older Shadowhunter would. He was young, but he did not see his childhood as something fragile or lovely. He was just like any Shadowhunter who lived to save Humanity—selfless, reckless, and held back by the thought of those he truly loved.

Perhaps, age was not a problem after all. She had James and Jace, both of her blood and soul. If there was something worth dying for, it will be for a battle against an evil reign that will eventually take away all the years she has to live, even if she were to stay immortal. She had to fight it for Lucie, who loved her beyond anything in the world. She had to do it for Margaret, who was only blinded by the intimidation evil brings. She had to do it for her children, those of which creates a reason why she could live through the centuries. She would do it for Will, whom fought the bloody riot though his time on earth had run out long ago. She was a Shadowhunter, and she will do everything to do the duties she has never done before. The first step she has to go through was a step into the city of glass, that despite the horror and pain and the demons and war, it was still a city to rise, to have faith, to venture, to grow strong—a city of Ascension.

**THE END.**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: (A FINAL ONE)**

_That was one fun ride with you all, loves. Let me just say that I enjoyed writing this fanfiction from the very start. I like Cassandra Clare's Shadowhunter World and I love making crossovers, so I made this. You know what made it all worth it to write and write and write? You. Your appreciation and support. It keeps me working on my stuff even if I'm running out of ideas. I have been browsing the books and I have been researching on the topic every time I write, because I know it will be important to anyone who reads it__._

_I am both relieved and proud that it is done, but I am also sad that it has to end. I'll wait for Cassie to do the finale, guys. She is way better than me when it comes to that. I might make snippets of what happened afterward (such as **City of Ascension (1.5) **and a prequel and stuff like that), but I can't be really sure._

_I know there had been mistakes, especially on the first few chapters. Regarding the confusion of Church and Chairman Meow and many other things. I've always come to think that Church went with Magnus, so I made that mistake. I'm sorry if it bothered you, I just don't like changing anything as soon as I upload them. There are mistakes, misspellings and many other things, so this is technically a draft, but I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I love you, beautiful people!_

_**I'll see you soon. With another story. ;) **(or if you want a sequel, that is.)  
_

- Lianne, 2013


End file.
